Sonic Legends 3: Dying Rose
by JFREAKS2016
Summary: Poisoned by Eggman's new creations, Amy Rose has fallen into a comatose state. Left alone to find the ingredients for an impossible cure, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles must travel through different dimensions and fight against Robotnik's monsters before they run out of time. But the question still remains: how far will the Blue Blur go to save someone he thought he'd never care for?
1. A Perfect Rose

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls; readers of all ages! Welcome to the third installment of the Sonic Legends series. Yes, you read the title correctly as well as the description. No, there will be hardly any OCs in this story, but there will be slight references that really don't pertain much to the story (I throw them in to keep the characters' names present).**

**Note:**** Don't worry about reading the previous stories, since I'll be inserting the parts in the past that deal with this story right here in the beginning. If you really like this story and want to check out the previous two, I'll greatly encourage that.**

**Enough blabber! Time for the story to start… Pass the popcorn.**

Previously, on Sonic Legends

Eggman chuckled to himself as he walked away, ignoring the thrashing and insults that echoed behind him.

"Let's give a check up on T-zero-X-one-C and The Plague. I wonder how they are holding up," The doctor said to himself. "After all, THEY are my greatest creations…"

* * *

"We know you all are innocent," Espio began. "Attacks have been reported throughout all of Mobius. I don't think you all will like these events. We've recorded this bit of the news."

"Prepare yourselves," Vector warned, then pressed a button on the TV.

Images of a wrecked Mobius flashed by on the news channel, and a ticker ran at the bottom. The words on the screen bore into the heroes' minds. The sentences that flashed by were:

Attempted assassination of Queen Sally by Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails

Mighty the Armadillo not so Mighty. Hero dead.

…The bigger they fall. Big the Cat's body found

No encore for the Songoose. Singer dropped off of Mobius building

Storm the Albatross and Wave the Swallow no longer ride. Boarders brought down

* * *

After leaping down into the pipeline, which was a large enough area for her to stand in, Jess drew her pistol once more and started to run towards a vent opening at the end of the pathway. After kicking out the vent cover, she slipped into a room where two containers sat, attached to different tubes and wires.

"What?"

As the hero looked closer, she noticed that two figures were in the containers. One was made out of what looked to be green slime, containing no mouth or nose and the eyes it had were closed. The inscription at the foot of the chamber read "T-zero-X-one-C."

"Toxic?"

The other chamber, which read "The Plague," had a rock-like figure inside of it. The being was made of dark stone, but had dark green gas lines coursing throughout it. It had no nose, but had a jagged, improper mouth along with eyes. However, Jess was able to tell what color eyes were on this one, since it was looking at her. Those bright red eyes fixed on her, and the figure in the chamber smiled a little, but not in a friendly manner.

"Mmmmm hmmmm hmmmm," Jess heard The Plague laugh.

* * *

Around half of the missiles shot towards the hover board and exploded, disintegrating it in seconds. The hawk closed his eyes as he fell towards the ground. The racer slammed into the ground and rolled to a stop near a moderately sized oak tree. He looked up with blurred vision at the rest of the rockets hurtling towards him.

"Aw, dang…" Jet muttered, closing his eyes.

The remaining missiles came down on the racer like a hammer, to the tenth fold. Pain rocketed through his body as blow after blow struck him in different parts of his body. When the air and dust cleared, the hawk was battered and bruised, but was still intact.

"Huh?" Jet gawked looking at himself, then closed his eyes and clamped his beak together when he saw his arms and legs beginning to fizzle away. "I don't wanna die…"

The chemicals had fizzled everything up to his elbows and knees and was now slowly crawling up him. Organic matter took longer to evaporate.

"Please…"

He couldn't feel anything. It didn't feel like something was eating him away. He felt like he normally did, minus the bruises and wounds. The chemicals had now reached his chest and were climbing towards his neck.

"Jet…" A faint, female voice called in the distance.

"Wave…?" The hawk whispered, fluttering his eyes.

"We can race again, Jet. Storm and I are waiting for you…" Wave's voice cooed.

Just before the chemicals completely evaporated the hero, one last sentence emitted from the racer's mouth:

"I was too slow."

* * *

"Well I mean it's just that I don't want anything bad happening to you like with Iblis and I just feel at ease whenever I'm around you but at the same time nervous and my chest aches and I get a bit sweaty under the pits and your very cool to be around..." The telekinetic babbled. "...And it's not what you think it is unless you want it to be that way then I'm all for it because you're very pretty and I don't wanna ever be apart from you and..."

"Silver! Just ask. You might be surprised..." The cat whispered.

Silver nervously grinned. "I hope in a good way. Anyways… Wanna date?"

Blaze smiled and sighed. "A naïve way to ask out, Silver, but that's what makes you so likeable. I'd love to."

The two hugged each other while Sonic slowly came up between them again, smiling widely.

"I so called it," The blue hero whispered, looking at the two.

* * *

"All of Eggman's army is down. The robots are finished," Sally reported. "We're working on shutting down his base now. From there, we'll give you the coordinates to take him in for jailing."

* * *

Opening the door, he walked in to see his two latest creations, T0X1C and The Plague. Gripping the crowbar tighter, he shattered the glass that contained the two beasts in their tranquil state, making them tumble out of their containers and on to the floor, water spilling out everywhere.

"Get up…" The doctor hissed, and the two lumbered up from the ground to face him. "I don't care about world domination anymore. I want Sonic and his friends dead. You hear me? I want a souvenir from each of them after they are killed… SO I CAN FRAME THEM IN MY BEDROOM!"

The two creations lowered their empty eyes, but remained silent.

"I'm tired of their meddling in my plans. For too long, I've been the loser in this game. Not anymore. No more Mr. Nice Doctor! I'M—"

The evil scientist cut short when everything around him went dark, and the base went silent.

"Did the base just go dark?" The doctor asked, and a short grunt from one of the two monsters gave the answer of 'yes.' "Well, poop. Looks like we'll have to reboot the systems."

"No systems. Power in base… terminated. Systems…wiped," The Plague stated in a gruff, caveman-like voice.

"How do you know this?" Eggman asked.

Another grunt echoed.

"Fine. It looks like we'll have to relocate. Surely Sonic and his friends are coming for me now. We'll see if you are up to the task when the time comes. Follow me, my creations," The villain ordered, walking out of the room with his new monsters behind him. "I am far from beaten."

* * *

"So we lost Eggman again, huh?" Knuckles muttered, standing next to Sonic.

"Yeah. It's not like he can hide forever, though. He's all but beaten. No robots, no creations, no power; nothing! We'll get him eventually," The blue hero replied.

* * *

**With Sonic and the others, at their new base, one and a half years later**

Another quiet, sunny day in the world of Mobius. White, puffy clouds filled the sky, but did not block the sun from shining down, bathing the grassy lands and small buildings in its golden light. A crisp, warm breeze wafted over the land, rustling the green grass and trees across the home of Sonic and his friends.

Their base had been rebuilt since the previous one had been destroyed. To show his gratitude, the president of Mobius had fully upgraded and paid for the new and improved sanction for the heroes, giving them more than what they had started with and a specific addition to meet each hero's style.

Sonic's room was recreated to look like the previous one, however this new room had a giant, built-in-the-wall TV with hundreds more channels than the previous one and a running machine was placed over in the corner, which went up to speeds close to 400 miles per hour; around the base, going inside and outside of the building, a track was laid down for the Blue Blur as well. Tails had a full-inventor's dream quarters. While his room was next door, he spent most of his time in a giant lab, building and creating whatever he wanted, so long as it was not dangerous. If he needed something that he didn't have, he'd notify the president's base with a push of a button, and that item would be at his disposal within the day. Knuckles and Silver had their own personal exercise area, complete with weight room and practice dummies, while Rouge had a room near the rafters, since she liked to sleep upside down, and had her own personal treasury to satisfy her greedy, money-collecting ways. Shadow had his own personal armory, which stocked weapons anywhere from a simple pistol to an RPG, and had his own shooting range to practice his skills; he still had to share the track with Sonic if he wanted to run, though. Blaze's room was set to a comfortable 127 degrees with a fireplace that was always running and had a full wardrobe. Amy also had new clothes, and received a new and improved hammer, along with access to the track if she wanted to run.

The five story HQ of the heroes was completely fortified. If an intruder broke in, they'd have to get through a series of traps, Gatling guns, stun beams, security bots, cameras and had to break down the solid titanium doors that would slam down on all of the entrances and windows of the base. After that, then they'd have to get through the heroes.

All in all, the heroes were enjoying their new home quite nicely. Sonic had moved in a stereo system and a few arcade games for fun, but rarely played them. Right now, he was trying to watch an old video of the Mobian Olympics, but was having a hard time due to the loud music coming from Amy's room.

"Baby, baby, baby, ooohhh!" The pink hedgehog sang along.

"SHUT THAT OFF! NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR THAT!" The Fastest Thing Alive heard Knuckles roar from the second floor.

Sonic chuckled and rolled out of bed, pressing the power button on the TV remote and shutting it off. The hero walked over to his door, opened it and strolled down the hall towards Amy's room. Once he knocked on the door, the Blue Blur waited for a minute or two before the pink hedgehog opened the door.

"Hi, Sonic!" The fangirl cheered, smiling widely. "Wanna come in? We could listen to this new song I downloaded!"

"Uh, I think everyone has heard your new song. You've been playing it on full blast for the past two and a half hours," Sonic stated, grinning a little and rubbing the back of his head. "You getting tired of it yet?"

"Oh, absolutely not! Justin Beaver is one of the best singers I've ever heard!" Amy replied. "Why? Are people getting tired of hearing it?"

"I either put a bullet in that stereo of yours, or I put one in my head, because one way or another, I'm not listening to that garbage one more second," Shadow seethed, storming past the two.

"I mean…maybe a little bit. Say, why don't you and I go for a walk? Ya know, so people's nerves could settle down," The blue hero exclaimed.

"Just us?" The pink hedgehog squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah. Just us," Sonic repeated. "Probably."

"I'll get my boots and hammer!" Amy cheered, slamming the door.

The hero sighed and turned to go downstairs when he ran into Silver.

"Hey! Silver, I almost smacked into you," The hero sputtered, taking a step back.

"You have no idea how thankful I am that you're taking her out of the base. That…thing that she's playing in there is breaking my training mentality and is giving Blaze a headache. I know spending time with Amy isn't your first idea of fun, but seriously…we all appreciate it," The telekinetic explained. "If you need a favor, just ask."

Sonic laughed. "Well, Silver, thanks for the offer, but that's not necessary. Besides, it'll do me some good to get out of the HQ as well. Been cooped up in here for the past few days. Ever since Eggman went off the grid, crime has plummeted in Mobius. Feels like we don't do much anymore."

"Our day will come. They always need heroes like us. Just be care—"

"Let's go!" Amy cheered, flinging open her door and pulling Sonic along behind her.

"Bye, Silver!" The Fastest Ting Alive called out as he was yanked down the steps.

"…careful what you wish for," The grey hedgehog finished.

* * *

*With Eggman, location: undisclosed*

"So, Toxic and The Plague, I believe that it is time for you to attack and kill Sonic. I've received word from a source that he is out and roaming the streets of Mobius, and I believe that you two are now capable enough to take him on; plus I'm sick and tired of living in a cave. I'm not worried about you being destroyed, since you both are composed of regenerative material. If you're defeated, which there is no reason why you should be, since you should feel no pain, report back here and we'll figure out something else," The smelly, round doctor stated.

Two pairs of eyes blinked in the darkness, and a loud grunt echoed in reply.

"That's your favorite thing to do, isn't it?" Eggman asked.

Another grunt.

"Right. Well, when you kill that blue menace, please bring back a souvenir for me so I can savor my glorious victory for years to come, hm? Now, go and seek out Sonic the Hedgehog. Kill whoever he is with and eliminate my greatest nemesis."

A loud growl shot out of the darkness as two hideous creatures stormed out of the cave of which the doctor had been residing for the past year and a half.

"Oh, sweet victory…" Robotnik murmured, watching as his unbeatable creations bounded after the Blue Blur.

**There it is! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story! If it seemed a little shorter than usual, that was because I had to do with "previously" part to get new readers caught up.**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts!**

**More to come…**


	2. Encounter

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to the story. Glad you could stick around! Things will start picking up a little now, so don't think that the next three chapters will be quiet, tranquil and peaceful with more and more descriptions of trees and bushes and stuff like that.**

**Enjoy!**

*With Sonic and Amy, ten minutes later, in the Mobiocity Park*

"This is nice, eh?" Sonic asked, strolling alongside Amy and taking in the scene around him.

"Yeah. It's very pretty," The pink hedgehog agreed, then scrunched up her face. "Hard to believe that about two years ago, all of this was a giant wasteland with robots running around."

"That's in the past, though! Ever since we've beaten Nazo and those Darkspine goons, things've gotten much calmer around here. We've had time to actually live our lives instead of protecting others," The Blue Blur stated. "Not that that's bad; I love doing what we do, it's just that sometimes you need to take a detour on the highway of life."

The fangirl snorted. "That was one of the worst metaphors I've ever heard."

"It was not! I thought it was very clever…" The Fastest Thing Alive exclaimed, giving Amy a light shove.

The pink hero giggled and shoved back, making Sonic stumble over his own two feet and fall on his butt

The Blue Blur wagged a finger at the hedgehog as he got up. "You don't wanna get into a shoving match with me."

"What if I do?" Amy asked, laughing as she ran up and tackled Sonic.

The two laughed as they rolled down a small hill in the park, and when they reached the bottom, Amy sprawled out across the soft, green grass while Sonic tumbled right into the trunk of a tree,

"AW!" The speedy hero gasped as he felt pain rocket through his spine. "That hurt…"

"Sonic!" The fangirl cried as she scrambled over to the Fastest Thing Alive. "Are you alright? Are you hurt badly?"

"I can't feel my toes," Sonic whispered.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Amy asked, holding up a four.

"Uh… Looks like…Eighty-two?" The Blue Blur replied, smiling slightly.

The pink hedgehog cracked a grin as she pulled the hero to his feet. "You good?"

"Sure a—"

The blue hero was cut off when a giant heap of rock smashed into him, sending Sonic flying across the park and sliding across the earth to a stop. Amy looked around wildly to see where the origin of the attack came from. Her eyes stopped on a giant creature, which stood about seventy-five feet away, bearing a sinister grin.

The creature was made completely out of rock and boulders, standing at a staggering eight feet and completely bulked out. Red eyes shone from its sockets and green gas veins coursed through its legs, arms and chest. A rocky and jagged mouth was carved on its face, and it had no ears or tail.

People who were once going through their day without a care were now either screaming and running away or videotaping the event with their phones.

"Alright, buddy! Who do you think you are, going around and smashing my boyfriend like that?" Amy sassed.

"Not…dating…" Sonic wheezed, lifting up a single finger from the dirt.

The rock monster barreled towards the pink hero quickly, making the ground shake slightly as he neared his target. It reached its hands out in front of it, preparing to strangle the girl once it got there, but before that could happen, Amy whipped out her hammer and sent a stinging uppercut to the thing's jaw. The beast fell backwards and slowly got back up. Its mouth was completely obliterated, leaving a few rocky teeth left. However, once the monster readjusted its eyes on Amy, its mouth began to reform from parts of its face.

"Wha…?" The girl sputtered, taking a step backward. "That's not good."

Lifting up its giant fist, the thing readied itself to crush the small hero when a blue ball shot into it, tearing a hole in the beast's chest. Shooting up a tree and into the air, Sonic aimed right for the rock giant's head as he raced downward at the creation once more. Rocketing into the rock golem, Sonic pulverized the monster's head, shattering pieces of rock in every direction.

Landing next to Amy, the Blue Blur admired his handiwork as the monster slowly crumbled to the earth, leaving a pile of stone in its place.

"Well, that's that! Good to get a workout in every now and then!" The Fastest Thing Alive sighed, breathing in and out lightly. "Pretty easy to beat!"

Suddenly, the rock pile moved. The pieces of stone and rubble began to stick back together, and the gas lines appeared on the body again. Piece by piece, the beast cautiously stood up and glared at the two with its crimson eyes.

"Wrong," Was all the golem said.

"Obviously," Sonic responded, putting his arm in front of Amy.

"Toxic…" The monster called, looking around the park.

"The Plague…" A raspy, hissy voice replied.

Green ooze began to drip down from the surrounding trees and bushes, slinking across the grass and combining slowly. The slime began to come together more and more until another figure was before the two heroes. The new monster was made completely out of this lime green slime, dripping down its body and landing on the ground. It had long fingers that came to a point, and had bright white eyes, but no eyeballs—same as The Plague. It had no mouth or nose, and four tentacles made out of the ooze that emerged from its back were wiggling behind it.

"You look like a giant snot ball," Sonic stated, sticking out his tongue and scrunching up his face. "Maybe I can beat you with a giant tissue?"

"Kill…?" Toxic asked, turning to the rock monster.

"Kill…" The Plague replied, nodding its head.

* * *

*With Knuckles, back at the headquarters, five minutes earlier*

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down!" Blaze exclaimed, walking into the main hall with her emergency phone in hand. "Diplomatic what?"

"What's going on?" The echidna asked, walking up the cat, but was quickly put aside when she held up a 'one moment' sign and paced back and forth.

"Yeah… Right… And if the deal goes awry?" The pyrokinetic questioned, and then sighed. "Fine. I'll be back over to put out this fire. No pun intended. Don't want any uprisings in the name of this bill or anything. I'll bring Silver in case it gets ugly. What do you mean 'Who's Silver?' Remember? Telekinetic? Iblis leave? Hedgehog? Whatever. Just hold on until I'm there."

The purple hero hung up and groaned.

"So…now can I ask what's up?" Knuckles asked again.

"My officials back in my kingdom are panicking because they can't find mutual ground with an opposing side to a bill, and if a compromise can't be reached, a small rebellion might start. Easy to put down, but I don't want it getting to that. I'm gonna have to take a few days leave to get this sorted out. I'm bringing Silver, if that's alright."

The Guardian of the Master Emerald shrugged. "Nothing big has happened for us in over a year. A few days ain't gonna change that."

Blaze nodded. "Thanks. I'll get my stuff and let Silver know. Let the others know about this, will ya?"

With that, the pyrokinetic trotted off.

A few minutes later, Tails arrived at the scene.

"Ran into Blaze a minute ago. She told me she was taking off for a few days and bringing Silver," The fox stated.

Knuckles nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah. She explained the whole thing to me as well. It's not like we'll need them for anything big the next few days."

Tails agreed, and then turned around to see Shadow with a few duffle bags, walking towards the front door.

"Where're you going, Shadow?" The echidna called out.

"Rouge and I have been summoned by G.U.N. for an espionage mission on a few arms dealers. Gather intel and blow up a shipment of guns and stuff like that. We'll be gone for about three days," The Ultimate Life Form replied, his voice echoing off the hallway walls. "Let the others know about it."

With that, the dark hero exited the stronghold and shut the door behind him.

"Looks like it's just you, me, Amy and Sonic for the next few days. I'm sure we'll make the most of it!" Miles Prower cheered.

"Yeah…" Knuckles muttered. "Just us four."

**There it is. Hope you all liked the second chapter!**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on it so far! It helps me improve the story.**

**Message to Christian Ape:**** Yes, I still plan to use one of your guys for a brief period later on in the story. Don't fret. See what happens when you ask? :) **

**Message to Kookies:**** Sounds like a plan. I look forward to hearing from you both real soon.**

**More to come…**


	3. Poisoned

*With Sonic, in the Mobiocity park, ten minutes earlier*

"Kill…?" Toxic asked, turning to the rock monster.

"Kill…" The Plague replied, nodding its head.

"Live?" Sonic questioned, nervously grinning at the two beasts.

The Plague slammed his fist into the blue hero, sending the hedgehog tumbling across the terrain once more and sliding to a halt. Toxic began to jab at Amy with its tentacles, but the fangirl obliterated most of them with swings from her hammer. While the stone monster charged at the Blue Blur, Amy fended for herself, blocking and attacking the giant slime figure with every move in her book.

The Plague shot balls of virulent rock at Sonic, who in turn dodged them and knocked the beast's legs out from under it. The Fastest Thing Alive ripped The Plague's head off and punted it into the air, but as expected, the monster just regenerated a new one. The assailant front flipped back onto its feet and drove its elbow into the Blue Blur, knocking the wind out from under him, then drove it upward, sending a devastating blow to the blue hero's jaw.

"Kill!" The Plague bellowed as it swiftly kicked Sonic in the chest, making the Blue Blur fall on his back.

The hero barrel rolled to his left, dodging a punch aimed for his face and rocketed into the monster's chest, sending the beast soaring into the air and eventually falling into a lake. Slowly, the villain emerged from the water, sopping wet, but erosion started to take its toll on The Plague and within seconds the beast crumbled into tiny pebbles.

"Well…that was a little less easy then I anticipated," Sonic panted, looking at the pile of rubble.

Green wisps lofted into the air, which once were bound to The Plague's body like lime green veins. The streams of gas hovered in the air for a minute or two before plunging into the ground. The ground began to shake as a stone hand emerged from the earth.

Another hand.

A head.

Before the disbelieving hero, The Plague pulled himself out of the ground, bearing the same form he had previously. A small crater was left where he had emerged.

"Wow… Didn't see that coming," The hero murmured, blinking a few times.

* * *

*With Amy, seven minutes earlier*

After Sonic was launched across the park, Amy set to work defending herself from the walking mucus ball. Toxic, however, was much more difficult to fight than The Plague. While with the rock monster she could actually land a solid hit before it reformed, Toxic would reform almost immediately after she hit it, which made for slow progress when it came to defeating her foe.

"Death to Team Sonic!" The slime figure hissed, shooting its tentacles at the girl with fury.

Amy deflected each attack with great concentration, slicing and smacking her gooey attacker whenever possible. Toxic shot its arm out towards the pink hedgehog, grabbing ahold of her hammer. Its green, slimy fingers began to wrap and twist around the handle of the weapon before the villain yanked it away and slammed the mallet right into the fangirl.

Amy was driven into the ground, sliding into a garden of flowers and smacking against the stone wall that surrounded the park. Her vision blurred as she looked around at the people staring and filming the action.

"Go… Go get help…" Amy whispered, standing up with shaky legs.

"I've called the police! They should be here any minute!" A lady shouted at the girl.

The hero nodded before making her way towards the green monster once more, who awaited her with menacing eyes and a powerful hammer. She regained her balance and slowly began to accelerate towards her foe.

"You…got…dirt on… MY NEW DRESS!" Amy shouted before pile driving into Toxic, tearing a hole through the beast's chest.

The gap was quickly sealed with more green goo, but Amy didn't care. She lunged for her hammer and tore it out of her assailant's hand, then sent an un-godly hit to the monster's head, splattering goo everywhere as she drove the mallet down the center of the slime figure's body. The two edges of Toxic that still remained melted into a pile of green slime at her feet, but quickly started reforming again before the hero's eyes. Amy furiously began to stomp and smash the streams of ooze as it began to take shape again, but it was no use. Eventually, Toxic was standing before her again, this time with a crooked smile that it had formed by parting slime from that region.

"I…am…poison…" The monster hissed, picking the shocked girl into the air.

* * *

*With Sonic, real time*

"SONIC!" Amy screamed from across the park.

The Fastest Thing Alive turned sharply in the direction of the cry, looking on to see the fangirl get hoisted into the air by Toxic; its tendrils wrapping around the girl, encasing her midsection in a slime casing.

The Plague looked over at its comrade and then back to the blue hero. Taking its chance, the rock monster raced towards Sonic and slammed its fist into the hero's chest. Hard.

Sonic stumbled backwards and looked around in a daze. Outside of the park, he saw that the army had arrived, and all of the soldiers had their weapons trained on the two beasts.

"Hold you fire! No shot! Don't wanna hit Sonic or Amy!" A soldier with a megaphone called out.

"Guys! I need backup! Help! Now!" The hero pleaded, putting in and activating an emergency com link that the team had set up.

"Only Knuckles and I are here right now! Where are you? What's going on?" Tails crackled, responding a few seconds later.

"Big…giant…reforming…monster things!" The Blue Blur exclaimed, dodging a punch. "Amy and I are in the park! Hurry!"

Picking up the hero, The Plague threw Sonic across the field and slammed him into a tree, cracking the base and collapsing the large pine on top of him. The hedgehog groaned as he tried to roll the trunk off of him, but it was too heavy and he didn't have the strength that Knuckles did. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to go into his super form either. His options were becoming extremely limited.

"Where's…that…backup, guys?" The hero seethed, squirming underneath the weight of the tree.

"SONIC! Help me!" Amy cried out, kicking and wriggling in the hands of Toxic.

Sonic held out a shaky hand at the pink hedgehog before he saw Toxic drip a few drops of green ooze from his fingertips down the hero's throat, then slamming her into the ground. Amy didn't move after that.

"SONIC AND AMY ARE DOWN! OPEN FIRE!" The soldier roared, and a rain of bullets pierced the air, slamming into the bodies of the two monsters, however the beasts did not react to the shots whatsoever.

Sonic coughed and sputtered as the world around slowly began to go dark. The weight of the tree was slowly bleeding the air out of his lungs. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was The Plague walking towards him and smiling devilishly.

"Souvenir…for…Eggman…" The rocky monster chuckled sharply.

**There it is! Hope you all enjoyed it! Now things can get moving with the story! Woot!**

**Please leave me some feedback for what you thought of the chapter! I always want to please!**

**More to come…**


	4. Author's Note: I'm Gonna Kill Jack Frost

**Hey everyone! How's it going? Are you all warm? Cozy? Is it sunny outside? WELL IT'S NOT WHERE I'M AT! :(**

**Dear Lordy it's cold over here! I've got no school tomorrow, so early weekend (yay) but the bad news is there's supposed to be a storm coming my way. Power may go out which means chapter update would be put on hold for a day or two.**

**Shock Charge:** **I could provide assistance if needed.**

**You're a fictitious character with no actual powers whatsoever. I think a generator will be needed for this.**

**Shock Charge:**** Well, fine. Be that way.**

**Mute:**** I'll bust out the parkas.**

**If you guys want, let me know what it's like for you where you're at. I'll be Googling pictures of the beach and trying to keep warm with a blow dryer.**

**Blizzard:**** I love this time of year.**

**Blaze:**** One more word and I'll scorch you.**

**Sonic:**** Author! We need help keeping these two a part.**

**Shadow:**** I hate all of you.**

**Anyway, I have to go. Hope you all are warm and such. If anyone would like to send me tickets to Hawaii or the Bahamas I'd gladly take them. Lol**

**See ya people. More to come…**

**-jweaks2016**


	5. Lethal Injection

**I am back! Everything is good to go and things are up and running again. Sucked not having heat, but, what're ya gonna do.**

**Here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

*Thirty minutes later*

"We got the Hauler…"

"…might be dead! Get…"

"I'm sorry, Knuckles! You can't get…"

"…all a bunch of amateurs! Let me lift this!"

Taking in bits and pieces of conversation around him, Sonic began to come to. The Blue Blur began to cough violently as he felt the large tree that had collapsed on him lifted into the air. Opening his eyes, the hero's vision blurred and brightened, forcing Sonic to raise a hand to shield himself from the sun.

"He's alright! Gideon, get a medic over here!" A soldier ordered, calling across the park.

"Get up!" Knuckles exclaimed, helping the Blue Blur to his feet.

Swaying a little, the Fastest Thing Alive looked around at the damaged and upheaved park. News reporters and civilians had gathered around the outside of the landscape, trying to get a glimpse inside even though the army had walled them off.

"You alright? You look trashed," The echidna asked.

"I…I, uh, feel trashed," Sonic croaked. "Haven't fought like that in a while. Where's Tails?"

"With Amy. She's, uh, not too good. Doc's have got her."

Just then, two soldiers came trotting up to the heroes.

"I'm Gideon, and this is Jackson. We're gonna check you out and see if you're alright, m'kay?" The first trooper asked. "Hold with us for a few minutes while we make some observations. Now, can you feel your fingers and feet?"

The hero nodded.

The medic jotted some notes. "Alright. Now, slowly move your neck from side to side."

The hedgehog did so. No pain.

"Good. That's good. Vision alright? Headaches? Chest pains? Spine feels alright?" Gideon questioned.

"A little headache, but I think that's from having a tree collapse on me," The Blue Blur responded. "Really, I'm fine. Thanks. Can you tell me where I can find Amy Rose or Miles Prower?"

Gideon pointed across the park field. "They're both in the sick-tent. Docs are working on the girl."

Sonic nodded and began to jog in that direction. It was then he noticed that one of his shoes was missing; only his white sock covered his foot.

_The heck? Did I lose it at some point?_ The hero thought, and then shook his head. _I'll find it later._

While Knuckles stayed behind to answer questions, the hedgehog made his way into the tent and walked up to a table where Amy lay. I bunch of wires were hooked up to her and an oxygen mask was over her face. Medics continuously monitored her while a familiar fox sat in a chair near the entrance.

"You're alright!" Tails exclaimed, shooting up from his chair and giving the hero a bear hug. "I was worried that you were poisoned too!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Sonic replied, patting the genius on the head and then kneeling down to his level. "What do you mean poisoned too?'"

Miles sighed and shook his head. "Amy's got some toxin in her. Some form of poisonous substance. Doctors say they've never seen anything quite like it. Nothing similar to it has ever been created, so there's no cure yet."

"She's alright, though, isn't she?" The Fastest Thing Alive questioned, grabbing one of Tails' shoulders.

The fox nodded slowly. "Sorta. The stuff inside her doesn't act quickly—that's the good news. The bad news is that she's now in a comatose state due to the toxin and, if a cure is not found, which as of now there is none…she'll die."

A wall hit Sonic. The hero felt his legs go numb as he slumped back into the chair. The speedy hedgehog rubbed his eyes and let out a large sigh. Taking a deep breath in, the hero let a groan emit from his lips as he doubled over and touched his feet.

"You alright?" Tails asked, resting his hand on his friend's back.

"I'm way past alright," The Blue Blur mumbled. "I feel like I've been crushed again."

* * *

*With Shadow and Rouge, later that night, at the Mobiosion Port*

"When is something gonna happen?" The bat sighed, leaning back in her chair.

The two were held up in a shabby hotel room that overlooked the docs where the gun shipments should be coming through. They'd been there all day, watching the water go in and out of the ports, but no boats had come in with any shipments.

The two G.U.N. agents had been assigned to intercept a large order of illegal firearms that were scheduled to come in sometime within the next three days. That means they'd have to watch for anyone coming in or going out, nonstop, for three days. A shadowy terror cell named Death Watch were the suppliers of this order, which were known for enlisting the best and most ruthless criminals and assassins to get different jobs done. The buyer was an unknown assailant who had an outside source from a different dimension; however which dimension was currently unknown.

"We'll be here until that boat comes in," Shadow replied stalely, scanning through a pair of binoculars. "If you're bored, maybe you should swap me out."

"I'm good," Rouge stated, waving her hand.

"Thought so," The Ultimate Life Form muttered, zooming in on a few crates.

A piercing silence wafted throughout the room for a few minutes before Rouge broke the quiet.

"Do you think Knuckles takes my little comments seriously or no? Hard to tell with his rough attitude."

The hedgehog snorted. "So you ask me?"

"Would you like me to ask that moldy wall over there?" The bat asked, lowering her eyebrows and frowning.

"It does seem lonely."

"Don't be a jerk. Be honest with me here."

Shadow pulled himself away from the window and chucked the binoculars on the table. "I don't know. Tricky for me too."

"I know you're good at reading people. Don't give me that," The thief seethed. "Why're you so bent on dodging the question?"

"Because I don't like it when people pry into my life, so I don't do it to others. Besides, I don't care much when it comes to…these types of things."

"Whatever. I was just looking for an opinion," Rouge huffed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You go back to your solitude and scanning."

After a few minutes, Shadow spoke up.

"He knows that you're joking. He believes that you have…ugh…feelings, for him," The dark hero said in a low voice. "Happy now?"

"He does, does he?" The girl stated curiously, leaning forward and focusing on the Ultimate Life Form. "Good thing I don't."

"I'm good at reading people, remember?" The hero spat. "I know you're lying. I'm going back to watching the docs."

"What's gotten into you?" Rouge murmured, leaning back and closing her eyes again.

**So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! What will happen to Amy? What's the next step for Sonic and the others? *Announcer voice* Find out in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE leave a review with your thoughts!**

**More to come…**


	6. A Sliver of Hope

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to the story. New chapter posted much quicker than the last, right? Well…*puts on sunglasses*…that's how I do it.**

**Shout out to TheHedgehogTrio! They've got a ton of stories on their agenda, all of which are good. Right now for their story, they need OC villains, so if you've got a villain you'd like to see pound the stuffing out of the good guys, let 'em know in the reviews. Plus, fun fact, the account if run by three people. Don't know how they all agree on matters so easily, but that's just me. I'm my own boss. Anyway, check them out if you want some good reads as well.**

**P.S. If you want to get a sneak peek at a future villain of mine, check them out as well. See if you can figure it out WITHOUT cheating.**

**On with the story…**

*With Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, back at HQ, real time*

After the doctors had cleared their pink friend, saying that aside from minor cuts, bruises, and the fact that a deadly poison was coursing through her veins she'd be fine, Sonic and his two friends brought Amy back to their home and set her down on a table in Tails' lab.

The room was painted white, but behind the thin walls of plaster were reinforced titanium walls, which forbade explosions and inventions-gone-wrong from escaping the room. Tools, trinkets, inventions and chemicals lined the shelves, cabinets and tables of the lab, with hover-chairs and a robot servant roaming around the floor area.

"Welcome back, Master Tails," The robot stated. "What can I do for you?"

"Bring out the medical equipment and hook it up to Amy here," The fox ordered, and the droid hurried off.

Knuckles sighed. "Should we call in the others?"

"Blaze and Silver are in a different dimension and Shadow and Rouge are off the grid on an espionage mission. How do you suggest we reach them?" Miles Prower asked, raising an eyebrow.

The echidna scowled. "Whatever. Just a question."

"So, are you sure there're no cures for this thing?" Sonic asked, looking at the unconscious girl.

"Absolutely not. Unless some wise man in the insert-name-here mountain range in the dimension-name world has the cure, we got nothing…" The fox sighed.

The three looked around with misery for a few minutes before Tails' face lit up.

"…But what if we make one!" The young genius cheered.

"Yeah! Sure! How're we gonna do that?" Knuckles scoffed.

"HURRY UP WITH THAT EQUIPMENT, HELP BOT!" The young hero shouted over his shoulder, and then turned back to the two. "If I analyze the substance inside Amy, and compare it to similar combinations of poisons and toxins, I'll be able to put together a mosh-posh of cure ingredients that should kill the poison!"

"That doesn't seem one-hundred percent guaranteed to work," The Blue Blur replied. "I need this to absolutely kill this thing with no room for failure."

"I'll be honest, it's not fully guaranteed to stop it, but right now it's the only shot of saving Amy we got," Tails responded.

Sonic looked at Amy again and clenched his fists.

The Fastest Thing Alive nodded. "Fine. Let's see what these ingredients are."

"HELP BOT!" The fox yelled, storming after the android. "WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?"

* * *

*Eggman's lair, ten minutes later*

The two monsters walked into the cave and let their eyes adjust to the dark.

"Well? Is Sonic dead?" Eggman asked, strolling up to his monsters. "Were you successful?"

"Crushed by tree," The Plague stated, handing the evil doctor the blue hedgehog's shoe. "Souvenir."

The villain began to form the biggest smile he's ever had, falling to his knees and cradling the footwear.

"HAHAHAHA! YES!" Robotnik cackled. "After all these years, Sonic is finally dead! By my own creations, no less! I've dreamed of this day for so long!"

Eggman stood up and walked around the cave.

"Years of being beaten and taunted by that speedy pain, but no longer! Hahaha! If only I was there to see that myself!"

"Master…" Toxic hissed, and removed a giant mallet from its slimy torso. "Another souvenir. The weapon of the pink hedgehog."

"His girl is dead too?" Eggman exclaimed, turning to his green minion. "Wonderful! An added bonus! Ha! Soon, all of Sonic's team will be wiped out, and then I'll begin to rebuild my robot army!"

Both creations narrowed their eyes and nodded.

"I'm going to go out into the town and gather more food. Since everyone is busy with the death of Sonic and his girlfriend, they'll never pay attention to me!" The villain cheered, dawning a trench coat and fedora he stole a while back. "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

*With Sonic and the others, back at the HQ*

"_Analyses complete. Similar toxins identified. Names: Detack, Rivin, Wovulum, Ajax, and Remacon B_," The computer stated, finished surveying Amy's entire internal organ system, from the outside of course.

"Those are all deadly chemicals. Whatever this stuff is made out of, it's extremely lethal," Tails said aloud. "I'm gonna compile a list of main ingredients found in each cure as well as locations in which to find those pieces."

"What's her life expectancy?" Knuckles asked.

"Computer, what's Amy Rose's lifeline for this toxin?" The fox asked, pressing a button on the keypad.

"_Analyzing once more…Calculating…Processing…Life expectancy: three days, eight hours and fifty-three minutes_."

Sonic blinked a few times. "That soon?"

"It's worse than we thought," The young genius stated. "I'll need to double my work speed, double my help-bot count and start drinking coffee."

Thirty minutes later, the fox stumbled out from his private workplace with a sheet of paper and a silver canister.

"These are the ingredients you need to find for the cure; not in their final state, but if you get the original form of these, I can transform them into what we need. Once you get them, just shove them in this canister and be on your way to the next location. I'll be monitoring your progress from here while Knuckles begins a manhunt for Eggman."

"How'd you know about Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Knuckles told me your statement of the events and…well…it seems like the typical revenge plot he'd come up with."

"Yeah? Well, this isn't typical. He's starting to create actual monsters and living beings; no longer just robots," The Blue Blur responded, lowering his eyebrows. "After I find the cure, I'm taking him down."

After receiving an earpiece from the fox, the hedgehog turned to see Knuckles walking towards him.

"Get to it, pal," The echidna stated, slapping Sonic on the back. "You've got a cross-world trip ahead of you."

The blue hero nodded and sped out of the headquarters, heading for his first stop.

The arctic tundra.

* * *

*With Eggman, in Mobiocity*

The evil doctor strolled down the sidewalk of main street with a spring in his step. Humming his favorite tune, he breathed in the fresh air and took advantage of being in civilization once more. Ever since he had gone into exile to keep from being caught, he'd fallen out of touch with how good it was to have common goods and services.

Pickpocketing a few dollars from an unsuspecting pedestrian, the doctor purchased a few hot dogs, a magazine and a pack of gum, then continued on his way to the store. On his way, he stopped by a store window that had TVs set up with the local news on.

"…have declined an interview with us. In other news, renowned criminal Backlash escaped from prison today. Officials have not released information as to how the convict escaped, but do confirm that he is unarmed for now. Our top story today is the attack that occurred in the Mobiocity park, where Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose fought against two mysterious new enemies, and seemed to had lost. After a barrage of gunfire from the military, the threats fled the scene, leaving a poisoned Amy Rose and badly damaged, but alive Sonic behind. Whereabouts of these creatures are unknown, but Sonic his stated that this was the work of Doctor Eggman, who had disappeared after the Darkspine attack a year and a half ago. Police and the military have agreed to begin a hunt for the elusive crook, and won't stop until he is found. Restoration of…"

Eggman felt fury begin to boil inside of him, making his face grow red. Crushing the hot dog he had in his hand, he chucked it into the trash and stormed in the direction for his hideout.

_When I'm done with those two failures of monsters, they're gonna wish that they were not unkillable,_ The villain thought.

**And that's the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Easter egg for the future is hidden in this chapter. Can you find it?**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**More to come…**


	7. Smooth Like Silk

*Twenty minutes later, back at Eggman's hiding place*

"WORTHLESS, FOOLISH, USELESS, PATHETIC IMBESSILES!" The evil doctor roared as he stormed into the cave where Toxic sat.

The Plague had sunken into the wall of rock, since he was made of stone. His eyes and mouth moved across the cave walls, following Robotnik as he ranted and fumed.

"You had one job!" Eggman seethed. "Kill Sonic was all I asked! You're unbeatable! Unkillable; yet even YOU two fail me! Apparently, one does not simply kill a hedgehog!"

The Plague looked down at the floor while Toxic narrowed its eyes.

"You two are not finished with your task. I want you to track down that blue menace and kill him before he saves his girlfriend! That'll just leave the echidna and the fox for now, of which I have no concern for. Do I make myself clear?" The doctor hissed.

Toxic nodded while The Plague's body began to form out of the cavern walls. After its body was constructed, The Plague motioned to its slimy companion and the two ran out of the cave, heading towards the city.

* * *

*Fifteen minutes later, at the HQ of Sonic and his team*

After ordering Toxic to stay outside, concealed from the line of sight from any cameras, The Plague sunk into the ground, traveled underneath the foundation of the base and climbed up out of the floor, entering the kitchen undetected. Carefully maneuvering its way through the first floor, the beast managed to scale the wall in the main hall and hop onto the second floor indoor balcony. Slinking down a hallway and making a right, the golem overheard two voices nearby, neither of which matched his blue target.

_I want you to track down that blue menace and kill him before he saves his girlfriend! That'll just leave the echidna and the fox for now, of which I have no concern for._

Its master's words rang through its mind as The Plague listened carefully to the conversation behind the door.

"…makes it," A gruff voice said, and then sighed. "Where does Sonic have to go for these ingredients again?"

A younger, slightly higher voice responded. "Arctic tundra first to get the first, and then it's off to the Spire Dimension to gather a rare and fine powder—supposedly guarded by…"

The monster pulled away from the door and hopped over the balcony, sliding down the wall and landing quietly on the first floor again. Moving back to where he had entered, being the kitchen, The Plague sunk back into the ground, pulling the ceramic tiles back into place with barely any cracks in them.

* * *

*With Sonic, in the Mobian Arctic Tundra*

"Shoulda brought a parka!" The Blue Blur groaned, moving through the snowy area with his hands across his chest and his teeth chattering. "Haven't felt this frozen since I was in the Frostbite Dimension!"

The Fastest Thing Alive looked around at the white out around him. Somewhere out there, the calls of penguins echoed.

"Another beautiful day, huh Jack?"

"Sure is! Boy! It's a hot one!"

"Lisa! Hey, how're the kids?"

Sonic shook his head and blew hot air into his palms. "Tails, what am I looking for again?"

"You need to find a cave. Gather some silk from some Locasilk worms. Rare in these parts, but there are a few caves around where you are that should have them," The fox crackled.

After ten minutes of searching, the hedgehog began to lose feeling in his legs. He dropped to his knees and began to breath heavily, feeling his vision blur slightly.

"I'm going dark out here, Tails!" Sonic called.

"You need to keep going if you're gonna find the cure for Amy!" Knuckles pushed.

The Fastest Thing Alive yelled out into the snowy abyss and slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. Cracks formed underneath him after the blow, and began to spread across the area he was in.

"Aw, chili DOOOOOOGGGGGSSSSSSS!" Sonic shouted as the ground beneath him gave way, sending the hero into a free fall downward.

The hero smacked into a stone edge and splashed down in a glowing pool of what seemed to be water. Coughing and sputtering, the hedgehog shot up from the depths and struggled to stay afloat. Using one arm to push water away from him, Sonic floated over to a small, rocky bank inside the snowy sinkhole that just swallowed him up and pulled himself out.

"Sonic! Sonic, come in!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah?" The Blue Blur grunted, cradling his right arm, which had been hit on his way down.

"Are you alright?"

"Just blasted my arm and almost drowned, but other than that, everything is going swell!" The Fastest Thing Alive seethed, looking around at the glowing strings of silk that covered the walls and ceiling. "I may have found the silk cave. By the way, how did that earpiece survive that fall?"

"I created it to be practically indestructible," Came the response.

"You found the cave?" Knuckles cut in. "Well, get some silk and get out!"

"Hard to do when I may have broken my arm!" Sonic spat, flinching as he moved it around with his good hand.

"Busted something, you say?" A tiny voice called out, echoing throughout the cavern.

The hero frowned and looked around the cave. "I'll get back to you guys. I think I'm hearing things."

After tapping his earpiece, the hedgehog looked around his surroundings once more, only to find nothing.

"Who said that?"

"I did!" The voice squeaked again, closer this time.

Sonic looked down at his knee where a small worm lay, looking up at him.

"Hurt something?" The worm asked.

"Uh…" Sonic sputtered. "Yeah?"

"Well, maybe we can help!"

"We?"

"We! Guys!"

Hundreds upon hundreds of worms crawled out from tiny holes in the walls and swarmed over Sonic's arm.

"You see," The tiny worm explained. "We're not like usual Locasilk worms. We're genetically different. Our silk glows, and we prefer to live underground. Not many visitors come by. None, actually. Anyway, our silk bonds things together extremely well and holds stuff in place, but still allowing movement!"

"Very educated for a worm," The hedgehog stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The tiny helper asked, his tone changing slightly.

"Nothing! Nothing! What, uh, what're your friends doing to my arm?" Sonic asked.

"Bonding it and wrapping it in silk! It'll be like a cast, but you can still move it…sorta," The worm squeaked. "And everyone in there is my friend, except for Tony. Tony!"

"What?" A voice squealed out.

"Your mother was a tape worm!" The bug spat, and then turned back to Sonic. "Quite a nasty spill ya took. No worries. We'll get ya patched up. You said you need some of our silk?"

"Pure form, yeah," The blue hero replied.

"I'll get that going right away! Won't take long at all!" The worm cheered.

* * *

*With Toxic and The Plague, in the Spire Dimension*

"What're we doing here? Sonic is in the tundra…" The slimy monster hissed.

"Next destination…here," The Plague grumbled, crouching down and gazing over the landscape.

The two beasts were perched on a mountain ledge that allowed them to see most of the outstretched fields. If something came through there, they'd be able to see it.

"And what if it isn't? What if you're wrong?" Toxic questioned. "Then—"

"Then wait for hero. Kill then," The rock monster stated, getting up and walking off.

**There it is. Sorry for a not-so-exciting chapter after a long wait. It'll pick up again. Promise.**

**I know this chapter may have been a little hasty and a little thrown together, but I'll fix that when I go back and edit chapters.**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**More to come…**


	8. Nigh Impossible

*With Silver, twenty minutes earlier, in Blaze's kingdom*

"These demands are unreasonable and complete blasphemy," The pyrokinetic princess stated, pushing a piece of paper across the table to a black-furred male cat. "The bill will have none of these additions in it."

Silver stood in a corner of a small meeting room where Blaze and a strange black cat sat across from each other at a metal table on silk chairs. The ceiling had gold strips hammered into different patterns to make it more decorative and various plants and paintings were strung about. A large window that overlooked the front gate was behind the black cat.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid that if our requests are not taken seriously and are given a spot on the issue, my faction will rebel," The other feline stated, narrowing his eyes. "It seems like you don't want a peaceful solution."

Blaze stood up and glared at the cat. "Listen, Malkovich, the only reason I haven't had you arrested for conspiracy, for treason and for threatening a royal family member is because my father, before his death, ordered for you to remain on the council for life. If it was up to me, you'd have been exiled and banished many years ago. Now, if you'd like, I could demote you to the council rank of my personal boot licker! Does that sound nice?"

Malkovich stood up and slammed his fist into the table. "You better tread carefully, Your Majesty. I'm more important than you believe. Things have changed some while you were away. You think you can come back here after being away for ten years and boss people around again?"

The cat spit on the ground.

"It's YOU who are not worthy to lick MY boots. Change the bill, Blaze, or consequences will follow."

The pyrokinetic's eyes flashed with anger. "Silver?"

"Mmm?" The hedgehog mumbled, stepping forward.

"Show Malkovich out of my palace, if you will."

"Got it," The telekinetic yawned, opening the window behind the angered cat and tossing him out of it, sending the screaming Malkovich tumbling into the courtyard.

"A little excessive," Blaze stated.

"Not in my opinion."

"What am I going to do?" The purple hero sighed as she slumped back in her chair. "There is no way any of these demands are appearing on the bill; that'd throw the rest of my kingdom into an uproar! If something doesn't change, we're gonna have a violent outburst."

Silver awkwardly swayed from side to side, fiddling with his hands. "You wanna think about it over cheeseburgers?"

* * *

*With Shadow, one day later, in their over-watch position*

"Anything?" Rouge yawned.

"No…" The Ultimate Life Form sighed, slumping his head forward and banging it on the window a little too hard, cracking the glass. "Wha—? NO!"

The dark hero got up from his chair and examined the window pane.

"Now we can't see anything. Fantastic…" Shadow muttered packing up the surveillance equipment. "Get up. We're moving to a different location."

"Can't we just shatter the glass?" The bat asked. "I'm tired."

"You, being an ex-thief, should know that breaking the window would potentially alert anyone down there of our position, and the deal may be called off," The hedgehog stated, looking back at Rouge and raising an eyebrow. "Now, follow me."

The female hero sighed, stood up and shuffled over to where her comrade waited.

"Keep quiet. That means no talking about Knuckles or anything on our way down," Shadow added.

"Whatever."

The two started down the stairs.

_Besides, she and that echidna is the last thing I wanna talk about…_ The Ultimate Life Form thought.

* * *

*With Sonic, in the tundra, one day earlier, real time*

In no time, the worms were finished wrapping the Blue Blur's arm in a makeshift cast with their silk, and had given him some more to take for the road.

"Now all ya have to do is get outa here! Or you could stay! We don't get a lot of visitors…" The bug exclaimed.

"Because of you!" A voice squealed from the mob of worms.

"Shut it, Tony!" The little insect shot. "Anyway, you sounded like you were in a hurry, so we won't keep ya! Just climb up the walls."

"Uh, can't you guys just make a ladder for me to climb up or something?" Sonic asked.

"We're bugs. We're not magicians," The little worm squeaked, hopping off of Sonic's knee to the cave floor below. "You must rise from the pit! Few do it without our silk, but it is the only way! Our silk will get tangled on the rocks and strangle you if you use it! That is why you must climb without it! Go!"

"Wait, how many people fall down here, anyway? Has this happened before?"

"GO!"

Sonic shrugged, nodded and jumped in the air, grabbing onto a ledge and hoisting himself up. Hopping off the wall and grabbing onto the next crevice, he gingerly used his broken arm to help him move to the left, flipping off the wall and landing on another ledge. Below him, the worms began to chant in their high voices.

"Deshi deshi basara basara! Deshi deshi basara basara!" The bugs called over and over again.

**(AN: Arabic for "He rises." Anyone get the little joke/reference I'm making here? I mean, forget that worms that speak perfect English also know an Arabic chant from nowhere. Just go with it. If you got the reference, I like ya even more than I already do)**

Sonic winced and grabbed his injured arm, holding it for a minute until the pain went away before taking a step forward, leaping off the ledge, jumping from wall to wall up the hole until he finally reached the top ledge. Hoisting himself up, he got on the rock and pulled himself out of the hole he'd fallen in to. Below him, tiny cheers could be heard as the bugs danced around with glee.

"Yay!"

"Yippee!"

"Whee!"

"Haha! Yay b—OW! Dang it, Tony!"

The hedgehog smiled to himself before taking one last look at his surroundings and tapping his earpiece. "Tails? I'm back. Got the silk. Where am I heading to next?"

"Sonic! Hey. You were gone for a while. Uh…" The fox crackled. "Next location is…pff…um…Ah! Here! You need to go to the Di-Kai Mountains. A specific liquid needs to be extracted from a plant there, but there might be one obstacle in your way."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"There's only one left in the whole dimension. Rigging up a portal would take days, which we don't have. You're gonna have to find that plant fast!" Tails exclaimed. "Hmm. These records were updated two years ago. For all we know, it's extinct."

"Tryin' to stay positive here, buddy. Tough to do that when you're saying stuff like that!" The Fastest Thing Alive sighed, scratching his head. "Is knucklehead there?"

"Knuckles? I sent him out to find an ingredient that would be fairly easy for him to get. If anything comes this way, the security systems of the HQ will blow it away. Don't worry."

"Yeah, only the things that attacked Amy and I couldn't be killed very easily."

"Yeah…There's that."

The blue hero shook his head. "I'm heading to the mountains now. I'll let ya know if I run into any issues."

**There ya go. Action-packed chapter is what's next up!**

**Sorry for the delays. Spring is my busy season, so posting may be a little sporadic.**

**Remember to leave a review (and also tell me if you got my reference or not lol)**

**More to come…**


	9. To Move Mountains

**Hey. Sorry I haven't been posting as often guys, but I do have to make this announcement every year. Spring is my busiest season because of track (even more so now that I'm a captain. woot), finals and school coming along and the recertification for my job (I'm a lifeguard. Yeah. We do have to take tests to get recertified or we get fired. Sucks). I'll try to post as often as I can, but I am in overdrive mode in spring and may not post as much. Just letting you all know.**

**NOTE: My goal is to post once a week so this story can move along.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: For those who didn't get the reference in the last chapter with the worms, there is a part in the Batman movie **_**The Dark Knight Rises**_** where Bruce Wayne has to climb out of a prison in a pit, scaling the walls and not using any rope. The people down below are chanting "deshi deshi basarasa basarasa." Thought it'd be cool for all those who remember that part from the movie. Yeah… I'm a movie nerd *sigh***

**Anyway, you probably want the next chapter right? WELL TOO BAD!**

…

…

…

**You're still here? Ugh! FINE! Lemme see here… *furious typing and scratching of the chin*…hm, yes… Very good… Me gusta mucho… ****你不得不谷歌这个… ****And done! Yeah! Should be below. Enjoy!**

*With Sonic, in the Di-Kai Mountains, ten minutes later*

The Blue Blur shot up the side of a moderately sized mountain and sat at the peak, looking down upon the rocky edges and walkways below him. The mountains became slightly snowy as the height increased, and fog awaited him if he chose to go downward. The Fastest Thing Alive stood up and took a deep breath in before sliding down the slope of the mountain and landing at the base.

"What am I looking for, Tails?" Sonic asked, tapping his earpiece, however only static responded. "Bah! Too deep in the mountains. Flying solo this round."

The hedgehog zipped through the rocky area, careful as to not slip off of the sharp turns, which would sent him freefalling for fifty feet onto some jagged spires at the bottom. Instant death. Eventually, the hero stopped in a large, circular opening in the mountains and looked around.

"This seems man-made…" Sonic muttered, stooping down and tracing his fingers across the smooth surface, which differed from the sharp and jagged rocks everywhere else.

Not far off, curvy and swirled symbols were engraved into the stone, encircling some sort of small crevice. Half of the symbols were filled with some green liquid, but eventually it ran out, leaving the rest of the lines and curves un-filled.

"Weird," The Blue Blur sighed, standing up. "Maybe I need to fill the rest of these lines up with that green stuff to open some sort of passage?"

At the sound of his voice echoing off the mountain walls, the sickly green slime began to crawl out of the swirls and clump together. Slowly but surely, the ooze began to form into a figure that made the Fastest Thing Alive sick, yet enraged. Standing before him, was Toxic.

The slime ball narrowed its eyes at the sight of Sonic, balling its fists up and sprouting tentacles from its spine, if it had one.

"You've gotta be kidding me," The hero exclaimed, holding out his arms. "How'd you find me?"

Toxic only hissed in reply.

"Where's Boulder Boy?" The hedgehog jeered.

The slimy villain extended a dripping finger towards a side of a wall, which upon closer inspection, contained the face of The Plague. The rock monster grinned evilly as he began to form. However, this was not his normal body. A large, stone arm erupted from the ground, next to Toxic, followed by another one. A third arm grew out of a nearby mountain and sped towards Sonic. The hero leaped into the air and landed on the index finger of the third rock arm. The blue hedgehog sprinted up the side of the arm, but stopped midway when the normal form of The Plague quickly shot up from the forearm.

"My…domain…" The monstrosity chuckled.

"This just isn't my day!" Sonic complained.

Toxic slithered up the stone arm using its tentacles and blocked the hero's escape from behind. If Sonic chose to jump, he'd fall an even longer drop than before, surely crushing him.

No way out.

* * *

*With Tails and Knuckles*

The echidna jogged back into the lab room, carrying an ingredient needed for the vaccine. Tails eagerly took it from him and placed it in a cooling chamber so as not to damage it. All around the two, help-bots were rushing around, operating different systems hooked up to Amy and monitoring her vitals.

"So what's the deal with Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"He's at his second location now. The next ingredient will be tough to find, since it may no longer exist, but…here's hoping!" The fox replied.

"Yeah. Here's hoping," The guardian of the Master Emerald repeated, lightly swinging his right fist in the air. "What about…ya know… Amy?"

Tails' expression softened. "She's hanging in there. So far, she's been steady. Nothing had changed as far as the poison goes."

"You think Sonic'll make it in time?"

"He's the fastest thing ever! If he can't…"

The room grew silent.

"Best not to think of that," The echidna finally stated, patting Tails on the shoulder. "If I know Sonic, he'll make it. This is personal for him."

"Since this time it's one of us? One of his friends?"

Knuckles looked over at the comatosed girl and lowered his eyelids. "Maybe something more."

* * *

*With Sonic, in the Di-Kai mountains, fifteen minutes earlier*

The blue hero took a deep breath in and blew it out, looking at the two in front and behind him.

He went for Toxic first.

The Blue Blur dashed for the green glob, spinning into its head and sending bits of goo in every direction. The Fastest Thing Alive landed behind the beast, turned and punched a hole through the middle of Toxic's chest before tearing one of its slimy legs off and chucking it at The Plague. A hiss sounded as the green villain melted into a lime colored puddle, but was beginning to reform once more.

Sonic hurdled over the rebuilding creation and was about to slam his fist into the rocky beast when The Plague sunk back into the stone arm. The bewildered hero halted and paused for a moment, but was snapped back to reality when he received a blow to the back of his head. Sonic stumbled forward and whirled to see The Plague, who had shot up from behind the hedgehog. A low laugh broke through the stony assailant, which enfuriated the hero even more.

"RAH!" Sonic roared as he shot towards Eggman's creation.

The Fastest Thing Alive slammed his foot into The Plague with such speed that his foe had no time to react. The Blue Blur sent and uppercut to The Plague's chin, leaped into the air, grabbed ahold of the stone beast's head and flipped the monster over him and on top of the almost-reformed Toxic, splattering the green enemy again.

"Get off me, you large oaf…" Sonic heard Toxic whisper as The Plague slowly stood back up.

The hero took his chance. Hurdling over the two creations, the hedgehog sped towards an opening in the mountains, which would have led to an exit, but as soon as the blue hero neared it, a large rock wall shot up from the ground, blocking his path. Sonic looked around at the other exits.

Blocked off too.

No escape for sure. The walls were too big and too smooth for him to run up. Large hands and arms awaited the hedgehog at every mountain. Trying to escape there would be suicide.

"Don't have time for this…" The Fastest Thing Alive said impatiently.

The Plague sunk back down into the rock arm and within a minute began to emerge in the center of the arena; however he was eight times as large as normal. Only his head, torso and arms were out of the ground, and his body was attached to the rocky floor, allowing for easy movement.

"Now…die," The beast growled.

"You first!" Sonic complained.

**There it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it was short. I do have a large test to study for, ya know. No do well in school = no laptop use = no chapter updates. Sorry, guys!**

**Please leave a review!**

**More to come…**


	10. Divided and Conquered

**If anyone typed in the Chinese words from the author's note, then I bet you were a little surprised lol**

**The last chapter was a HUGE hit! So many reviews, favorites and follows after that. So happy *Starts playing Happy, by Pharrell Williams*. Ah geez, I'm so sorry *turns it off***

**Alright. So…yeah. Nothing more to say. Onward!**

The Plague chuckled at the hero, balling up his fists and pursing it's mouth together. Toxic, now fully reformed, snaked its way down from a massive stone arm in a green serpent-like form, crawled up the side of the large rock monster and formed on The Plague's right shoulder, sitting down and striking a position like The Thinker, lightly swinging its feet like a little kid.

"Oh boy! Time to crush a hedgehog!" The gooey creation exclaimed in a raspy voice.

"Oh boy! I get to fight Mt. Rushmore and Booger Ball!" Sonic cheered, bouncing lightly on his feet. "Wait 'til I tell my friends!"

_Hurry…_

The Fastest Thing Alive stopped bouncing and looked around wildly, trying to determine where the voice came from. Across from him, the two villains exchanged confused glances.

_Save her…_

It was coming from within the Blue Blur's head. Someone was talking to him from in his mind. A soft, gentle voice.

_Protect her…_

_Rescue her…_

Then, the tone shifted to a deeper, more ominous sound.

_YOU CAN'T…_

Sonic gripped his head and gritted his teeth, unaware of the rapidly approaching rock monster. The Plague swung his large fist as the hero, smacking him to the left and sending the hedgehog tumbling across the ground. Sonic slowly stood up, only to be picked up by the massive stone beast and slammed into the earth, creating cracks in the smooth rock that surrounded him.

"You can't beat something you can't kill!" Toxic taunted. "Battle is pointless!"

"Now…Me crush hero!" The Plague bellowed, lifting his fists in the air, preparing to bring them down upon the Blue Blur.

The beaten hedgehog's eyes drooped slightly as the shadow of the creation's hands enveloped him. The last thing Sonic saw was The Plague's large hands hurtling towards him.

Then, blackness.

* * *

*Location: unknown, time: unknown*

The blue hedgehog slowly opened his eyes. His head throbbed and his throat felt dry. He couldn't feel his fingers and every bone in his body ached as he sat up. He had no surroundings. Everything around him was black: the ground, the sky…everything. He then attempted to stand, but a sharp pain rocketed through his spine, making Sonic dizzy and forcing him to sit back down once more.

_Not a good place for my scrapbook,_ The hero thought. _If I had one._

_Save her…_

The voice seemed to bounce off the entire area, filling the landscape with its sound.

"Who said that?"

Silence.

"COME ON! WHO ARE YOU?"

Formed from nothing and out of nowhere, a light began to shine in the darkness. Quickly, it began to increase its brightness until eventually, the light took form. Standing before Sonic, was himself. However, as the same time, it wasn't. This Sonic was the purest color of white the blue blur ever saw. His whole body had a holy aura about it. Gold rings were wrapped around its arms and legs, and its eyes were a yellowish color.

_Save her…_

The voice came from this being. For some reason, this…thing harbored inside the hero's mind.

"If you're saying those things, then who said—?"

_YOU CAN'T…_

"Yeah. That." Sonic turned around to see the darkness that surrounded him taking form as well.

The shadows and blackness swirled together, carefully yet quickly forming a similar figure to the white one. Another Sonic stood on the opposite side, colored completely black with blood-red eyes. Its form shifted slightly with every second.

_Save her…_

_YOU CAN'T…_

"Both of you…SHUT UP!" Sonic shouted, and the two obeyed. "Who are you two?"

_Purity. Holiness. Perseverance. Peace. Hope,_ The white one responded.

_CORRUPTION. DEVILISH. FAILURE. PAIN. DESPAIR,_ The darker being replied.

"And why are you two here?"

_Your journey is splitting you apart. Half of you believes that you can succeed in your quest; that you will save the one you love._

"I don't love her!"

_We are you. We know your growing emotions._

_THE OTHER HALF…ME…BELIEVES THAT YOU WILL FAIL. YOUR INABILITY TO SAVE THE ONE YOU CARE FOR WILL BRING ABOUT THE END OF YOUR HEROISM AND THOSE YOU TRY TO PROTECT WILL BE TORN APART,_ The corrupt Sonic boomed.

"Why are you yelling?" The Blue Blur asked, wincing at every word his evil side spat.

_I HAVE A CONDITION!_

_Save her…_

_YOU CAN'T…_

"What will happen if I succeed?"

_We will merge again and become, in essence, you._

_IF YOU FAIL, I WILL GROW IN POWER TO THE POINT WHERE I CAN STRANGLE THIS PURE, HOLY PEASANT TO THE BRINK BEYOND DEATH. THEN, I WILL TAKE OVER._

"That doesn't sound nice."

_IT'S NOT._

_Use the different skills and traits from those who surround you to help you in the rest of your journey. If you fail at combining all of them in your final challenge…well…_

The pure form of Sonic trailed off.

_I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!_

_Yes. That._

"Wait. I thought I died."

_You didn't. We are sending you back._

Sonic's vision began to blur as he started to be transported back to the real world.

_Remember! Save her!_

The hedgehog collapsed on the ground, almost unconscious.

_YOU CANT._

* * *

*Location: somewhere in the Di-Kai Mountains, real time*

The hero groggily awoke to a dimly lit cave. The scent of rosemary and potpourri filled the air as candles flickered in the room. The Blue Blur was on a stone platform, wrapped in a blanket with his head on a folded cloth. A wooden door was at the end of the room.

_Reminds me of when I was at Espio's during the Darkspine siege…_

The Fastest Thing Alive tossed off the blanket and sat up, but was hindered by a pain that shot through every corner of his body. Sonic gasped and dropped to the floor, banging his knees on the stone floor and making him cry out in agony.

On the other side of the door, sudden shuffling was heard and before long, a moderately sized gorilla stumbled in.

"You're awake! I was afraid I hadn't gotten to you in time!" The gorilla stated. "Please, let me help you back on the table."

The large animal assisted Sonic back onto the stone platform and pulled in a stool from the other room.

"Now, tell me about what happened to you, and I'll fill in what happened after you blacked out…apparently…and who I am," The friendly beast said, holding out his hand, gesturing for the hero to begin his tale. "Be at peace. You are safe here. Now, please begin."

* * *

*With Shadow and Rouge, fifteen minutes earlier, location: undisclosed*

The two were now holed up in a new location, slightly closer to the docks now. They had been there for a little while now, after Shadow had botched up the lookout window of the last location.

"Heads up! We may have something!" The Ultimate Life Form hissed, making Rouge hop out of her chair and kneel next to her partner, placing her hand on the hedgehog's leg to steady herself.

Shadow glanced down at her hand, then looked at her face with an expression of confusion, seriousness and slight surprise before turning back.

"Deathwatch," The bat stated, seeing eight armed figures march towards a recently docked boat. "See the tag?"

On the left should of each soldier, a picture of a mammoth skull with an arrow through it was painted on.

"Looks like the shipment is here as well. Time to make our move," Shadow whispered, drawing his pistol.

A click of a gun being cocked from behind them made the bat slightly jump and the dark hero narrow his eyes. The Ultimate Life Form turned slightly to see a moderately sized trooper standing behind the two with a Glock pointed at each of their heads. The soldier bore metal plating all of their body with a steel skull mask covering their face. A line of grenades were strung across the soldier's chest, and two Uzis were latched on their waist. A combat knife was sheathed in their left thigh, and a machine gun was strapped to the trooper's back along with a long Promethium sword.

"Guns down," The assassin said in a gruff voice.

Their foe was a male.

Rouge unloaded her pistol, and Shadow did the same with his as well as his Eotech machine gun. The two put their hands in the air and slowly stood up.

"Who—?"

"Backlash," Their captor stated. "Move."

* * *

*With Tails, real time, back at HQ*

The fox walked over to his new supercomputer and typed in a few commands, trying to dig up any more info on the poison inside Amy. Tails had told Knuckles that he could do whatever he wanted, since he wasn't needed at the moment, so the echidna went to the weight room.

It bugged the young genius that Di-Kai Mountains had cut the connection between him and Sonic. If anything happened to either one of them, no one would know for quite some time.

Granted, this was a risky bet that they were taking—finding a cure that may not even work. No backup from anyone else. They were all too busy hunting down Eggman to help them find a cure. Now, that was important as well. Couldn't have the crazy doctor running around and infecting people, and yes, he did have to be captured and jailed. After all, Robotnik had escaped them once before and gone into hiding. Now that he had resurfaced, they couldn't let him fade away now for fear that they may never find him again.

Still…help would be nice.

After finding nothing for the thousandth time of his computer, Tails logged off and shut his eyes. It had been a little while since he had relaxed. Amy was doing as fine as she could right now, Sonic was gathering ingredients, Knuckles was releasing some tension—now Tails could just take a breather…

"Master!" A help-bot cried, bursting into his room.

…or not.

"Amy Rose's condition has worsened! She's having uncontrollable seizures! We need you immediately!" The drone exclaimed.

**There it is! Hope it was good enough for you!**

**PLEASE leave a review! Let's see if we can top the last chapter! Woot!**

**More to come…**


	11. Countdown

**Spring is still my busy season. Bear with me people! Thing's will start to calm down after my part-time job recert, my finals and my track season is over. Oh yeah, and after prom is all finished. Busy, busy, busy!**

**Note to Christian Ape99: I made a couple small tweaks to keep the story on the path I wanted it on. Hope that's fine. If not, well, it's a little late to change it now, right?**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

The fox bolted out of his chair and ran out the door with the help-bot close behind. Tails rounded the corner to his left, almost slamming into the guard rail that kept people from falling off the second floor, and flew down the steps, skidding as he attempted to turn left again. He ran all the way to his lab station, where he arrived to a chaotic scene.

Help-bots were swerving everywhere, banging into each other and frantically typing commands into different machines. Amy was spazzing out on the table and was about to fall off; she began to foam at the mouth and her eyes were wild and frantic.

"Blood pressure rising to—"

"Stabilize heart rate! Have AED standing by!"

"Move!" The fox ordered, pushing past the robots and pulling the pink hedgehog back onto the table.

Tails quickly flipped clamps around Amy's ankles and wrists so she wouldn't move off the platform again.

"What's the situation? What caused this?" The young genius asked.

"The toxin suddenly attacked her nervous system. She's being thrown into a seizure on a large scale!" The droid replied.

"Get more anesthesia in her," The young one ordered, and then turned to another robot. "Get me a needle full of Lithium-32B. Come on! GO!"

Amy thrashed about on the table, violently shaking her head; her torso quivered and her palms waved about.

"WHERE'S THAT NEEDLE?" Tails shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Knuckles demanded as he stormed into the room.

"Knuckles! Quick! I need you to stabilize Amy's head. She might break her neck if you don't!" The genius ordered.

"Alright, but—"

"Just do it!"

The echidna jogged over to the table and clamped his hands on the sides of their friend's head, ceasing the sudden jerks and spasms from her neck up. While Knuckles was doing this, the help-bot returned with the needle full of the Lithium-32B and carefully inserted the tip into the back of Amy's head, pushing the plunger down slowly. The echidna grimaced at this sight and blinked a few times, but was relieved when the hedgehog stopped seizing almost immediately.

"Yeesh. Ugh. Did it have to be inserted there?" The Guardian of the Master Emerald questioned, letting go of his friend.

"That's where the nervous system is located. The brain; that's, apparently, where the poison inside of Amy attacked. Never seen anything like it, though. This toxin is way more advanced than I thought," Tails stated, examining Amy closely. "I sure hope this vaccine works."

"It better," Knuckles muttered.

"Computer, what's the estimated life span of Amy Rose?" The fox asked. "Rescan."

"_Scanning…Assessing…Calculating…Predicting…Estimation complete. Approximate life expectancy of Amy Rose: one day, eight hours and forty-three minutes."_

Tails' eyes sunk back into his skull. "What?"

"Wait, how's that possible? We had over three days before!" The echidna asked.

"Computer…uh…What's the cause of the shortening of the life span?" The young one questioned.

"_Seizing, attacking of the nervous systems in the cranium and frothing at the mouth increased the rate of which the toxin is spreading. Severe damage imminent. Recommended course of action to extend life span: none."_

Tails collapsed into a chair, tears forming in his eyes. "We'll never make it at this rate."

Knuckles sighed. "Either Sonic needs to step it up or we need more help, and we can't bank on the chance that Sonic'll make it in time, despite his speed."

Tails looked up and wiped his eyes. "Alright. Who're we gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters," The echidna said, chuckling a little, but frowned when the fox's expression of pain didn't change. "Uh…Help-bot?"

"Yes, Knuckles the Echidna?" A droid replied, hustling over to the hero.

"Call Espio, Vector and Charmy, please."

* * *

*With the president of Mobius, five minutes earlier*

"Any report on Eggman?" The President asked, sitting back in his large leather chair with his advisors all around him.

"Nothing, Sir. We do believe that he is hiding in a rural area somewhere in Mobius," One man stated.

"What about those two…things?" The leader of Mobius questioned, waving his hands in disgust on the word "things."

"We have yet to locate them. We believe that they have gone into hiding as well, believing that Sonic and Amy are both dead."

"Didn't the press debunk the thought that Sonic died, though?"

The advisors looked at each other uneasily.

"Oh yeah. That means we also have to consider that they went after Sonic to finish the job."

The President grew red in the face and stood up. "I want all of Mobius put on lockdown! Nobody gets in or out! We've seen how these things fade into different places and sink into the ground. I want a massive protective shield built, and I want this entire land to be encased from it. This way, Eggman and his creations will never get out if they are in here, so we'll capture them. If they are out there, outside of Mobius, then they'll never be allowed back in and we'll be free of them forever!"

"What if Sonic tries to get back in?"

The leader sighed. "Consequently, and to my dismay, I would have no choice but to forbid him entrance until this whole thing blows over."

The President stood up and walked towards the door, which would lead to the command center for the main base of operations.

"Close it off. This whole place. Lockdown Mobius."

* * *

*With Sonic, real time, somewhere in the Dai-Ki Mountains*

The Blue Blur took a deep breath and let it out, leaning back against the stone wall. He had just finished explaining what had happened to him in the Dai-Ki Mountains and why he was there. It was the least he could do since this mysterious gorilla, who sat across from him, saved his life.

His savior was quite odd looking, and it was the first time Sonic got a good look at him. His fur was multicolored, containing almost every color in the rainbow with a few streaks of neon here and there. He was dressed in mostly gold, with the exception of pants; he wore none. Gloves, jacket, shoes and a bandana were all made of gold. A golden dragon was tattooed on his right arm while a pirate ship was plastered onto his left arm. He had piercings in both of his ears and an image of two wings was sown onto the back of his jacket. To top it off, a spiked collar was clasped around his neck and he smelled of something foul.

_Wow. Did he stumble into a paint factory after stealing a bunch of valuable 80s wear?_ The hero thought.

"I heard that," The gorilla stated, frowning. "I was born like this. The clothes? Eh… I bought 'em."

"How—?"

"Read minds," The mammal cut in, tapping his head. "That and invisibility, heat vision and the ability to tell the future."

"Ooooo!" The hedgehog joked, wiggling his fingers in the air. "You're like a walking magic 8 ball, complete with the powers of thermal eyesight and fading into your surroundings."

"More or less," The gorilla sighed. "Spencer Daniel Ricardo, at your service. I, uh, dropped the "the Gorilla" part after my twenty-fifth birthday. I've been around for many millenniums, if you can believe that. I know, I don't age much. Traveled to Mobius a little ways back. My buddy, Noah, is back in our home dimension. Don't like much excitement around here…"

Spencer narrowed his eyes.

"…which is exactly what you brought here. Pass the time by playing instruments and roaming the mountains. Still haven't explored this entire place yet. Found a really rare plant, though. Pretty cool."

"I actually—"

"But I guess you wanna know how you ended up here, hm? Well, it went like this."

* * *

*In Spencer's flashback*

Spencer was on his daily roam of the mountain ranges, leaping and swinging from different platforms that were carved into the mountains. He breathed in the air and sighed, landing on top of a medium-sized rock pile.

_Nice day to be alive._

He jumped off the pile and skidded down the side, grabbing the side of a rock wall and pushing off of it, somersaulting across a stone slab below him and leaping onto another one, higher above him.

It wasn't until he neared the center of the mountain range when Spencer picked up something.

_Save her…_

_YOU CAN'T._

The words echoed through his mind. Somebody else was here. That had to be the case. Two beings were arguing in someone's mind, which the gorilla was able to tune in on. As he bounded closer to the origin of the voices, rumbling and shifting of rock caused him to lose his balance a few times. Quickly, he was able to arrive at the very heart of the mountain range, where a large rock monster with a smaller, green one perched on the stone one, towered over a battered and bruised blue hedgehog.

Spencer examined the scene before him, watching the hedgehog grip his head before being punched around and slammed into the ground by the stone beast.

_Hardly a fair fight._

The gorilla was debating on whether or not to assist the stranger. If he left him alone, then the two monstrosities might leave after they're done with the guy. If he did intervene and help the blue hedgehog, he'd be putting his own life on the line. One thing made him decide on what to do. One of his friends helped him out, many years ago, when his parents tried to kill him. Spencer was the rescued, but now he could be the rescuer.

_Alright. Let's see what I can do._

The gorilla faded into his surroundings, becoming invisible to the naked eye. He crept down the rocky slope, being careful as to avoid the large stone hands that had erupted from the sides of the mountains and dropped down to the area below, careful as to not make a sound. He ran towards the blue hedgehog just as the rocky beast raised its fist to crush the stranger, scooped him up and whisked him away before the stone hand hit the earth. Dropping the stranger on the ground, Spencer became visible once more and sent a red-hot heat beam out of his eyes, into the slimy monster, making the green figure hiss as it bubbled and melted into a pile of hot green goo with steam rising from the remains.

The giant stone beast looked over at the small puddle on its shoulder, contorting its face. Turning back to the gorilla and growling, it moved towards Spencer at a surprising rate, however the hero was ready. The gorilla leaped off the ground, howling in anger as he landed on the rock beast's face. He then shot another beam of heat into the left eye of his foe, and then proceeded to do the same to the right eye, making the monster wail in pain, flinging Spencer off of it. The gorilla rolled to a stop, firing one last beam of heat at his enemy, cutting the rock monster in half. The beast crumbled into the ground, creating a large pile of rock where it once was, and taking the arms that protruded out of the mountains with it.

Panting heavily, the gorilla looked around at the carnage that enveloped the area.

_That's that, I guess._

* * *

*End of flashback*

"After that, I picked ya up and brought ya here. This is my home, for now," Spencer stated, finishing his tale. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Yeah. Thanks," Sonic responded, rubbing the back of his head. "So, you mentioned this ultra-rare plant? Can I see it?"

"Oh, sure! Why not? What'd ya need to see it for?"

The Fastest Thing Alive panicked.

"Hobby," The Blue Blur lied. "I like to plant watch."

"Plant watch?"

"Yeah. Kinda like bird watching, but…ya know…plants."

The hero could feel sweat starting to form on his head. Lying wasn't his strongest suit, and he didn't wanna take the chance of saying what he actually needed it for in case Spencer didn't want it stolen. Since this gorilla could read minds, the hero used all of his energy on not thinking about his intended use for the plant.

The gorilla pursed his lips and examined the hero. "Alright. Sonic, if I remember correctly from when you told me, I'll take you to it. If you feel better, we can go right now."

_YOU CAN'T!_

_Shut up! Dang!_ The hero thought.

"Yeah! I'm game. Let's go!" The Fastest Thing Alive replied, hopping down from the stone platform.

* * *

*With Rouge, twenty minutes earlier, MISSION COMPROMISED*

The two G.U.N. agents were pushed out into the open by their armed foe. The soldiers of Deathwatch turned and raised their weapons at the two as they were lead forward, forced by Backlash.

"Lower your weapons, fools," The assailant ordered.

"You're not our leader. You're just our buyer. We don't have to obey you!" A member growled.

"I said lower your weapons."

The soldiers didn't obey. The one that sassed the two G.U.N. agents' captor scoffed.

Rouge felt a slight breeze behind her, and daringly, she turned slightly and saw that Backlash was gone. A sudden gasp followed by a shout of agony made her turn back around. The assassin stood behind the soldier that taunted him, holding a sword that stuck through the Deathwatch member's chest.

_How'd he get there so fast and so quietly?_

She turned to face Shadow, who had his eyebrows raised in surprise, but his expression still remained hardened.

Pulling out the sword, the villain let the dead soldier collapse to the ground. "Any other objections?"

In response, the Deathwatch members lowered their guns.

Backlash slowly walked up to the two heroes and examined them. His merciless, grey eyes pierced through both of them, almost as if he were looking into their souls. Suddenly, their captor was gone yet again. He just…melted away. All that was left were wisps of blackness.

"On three, we make retreat. We run. Got it?" Shadow hissed.

"What? Shadow, that's not like you. Wh—"

"Just shut up and do it!" The Ultimate Life Form whispered. "One…Two…Three!"

The two bolted back to wear they were originally set up for spying. That's where their equipment was. Once they had that, they could get out of there. Behind them, shouts of surprise and cries of pain shot through the darkness, filling the bat's ears.

The two didn't stop, they burst through the door of their new location, scooped up everything they had taken with them and raced out the door, speeding back for the G.U.N. HQ.

"What has gotten into you, Shadow?" Rouge called.

"I remembered him from somewhere! I just didn't know where!" The hedgehog replied, shooting through the night. "He was there."

"Where?"

"Aboard the ARK! He was there when Maria died."

* * *

*With Backlash*

The assassin walked towards the large shipments of weaponry that Deathwatch was ready to sell to him. All around him, the bodies of the soldiers lay scattered around haphazardly, some with bullet holes and some with stab wounds.

_Amateurs. Try to compete with me._

Placing a few C4 charges on the cases of guns and arms, Backlash turned to the bodies of the dead Deathwatch soldiers. Slowly raising his hands, he felt the shadows bend to his will, carrying the bodies onto the boat that had docked. Tying one soldier to the hull, he sealed the rest of the bodies in the ship. The assassin struck a match and lit the Deathwatch member tied to the hull on fire before casting the ship out to sea, having it head towards the base of operations for their terrorist cell.

The reason why he hadn't killed the two G.U.N. agents is because they were no concern to him. Sure, he recognized Shadow. Yes, he was surprised by how much he had grown and changed; however, he had no beef with the hedgehog or his squeeze. For now, all he cared about was one thing.

Backlash pulled out the detonator the bombs attached to the gun crates and pressed the button, igniting and obliterating the arms inside.

Turning to face the burning pile of weaponry, the flames danced in his eyes. This was just the beginning for him. Not going back to prison. Not going to start over. No. He was going to wipe out the competition. Kill those who tried to cause havoc. Deathwatch was only the beginning. Soon, they would bow to him. He was a purger; a soldier for peace, but for peace to be obtained, civilization must be ground into ashes. Only then can new beginnings truly rise.

He still had one more thing to do after he crushed his opponents.

"Where are you, Gizmo the Wolf?" Backlash murmured.

**TAADAA! An extra-long chapter for you guys! Instead of studying Spanish (ugh), I wrote this for you all! Hope you liked it!**

**If you are wondering where Spencer came from, I promised a guy I would include his character in a small section in this story. As far as Gizmo goes, he's my guy and appeared in the previous story. Not to fret, he won't appear. This is also the last time you'll see Backlash too (also my guy. Had to create a villain to preoccupy Shadow and Rouge, right? Lol).**

**Please leave a review! It makes my day when people do!**

**More to come…**


	12. Fleetway

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting as often. As I always say, spring is my busiest season. With track almost coming to a close and a month of school left remaining, things should be coming down pretty hard here.**

**I'm writing this chapter with a bad cold. If some parts are a bit fuzzy, just blame that on my clouded mind at the moment. I'll go back and clarify everything in the whole story like I always do.**

**I haven't forgotten about any important characters or anything. Things are still on track (minus timing), and any questions and concerns in the comments will be met at some point in the near or far future (especially one that will be addressed at the end of this story).**

**With that said, enjoy the new chapter!**

*With Sonic and Spencer, real time, in the Dai-Ki Mountains*

The two heroes stood in the middle of a large valley, surrounded by hulking rock formations that were shrouded by mist. The air was crisp and cool, but with the wind, it made the Fastest Thing Alive shiver uncontrollably.

"Blizzard would love this place," Sonic whispered.

_YOU'RE TALKING TO YOURSELF._

_If it helps him succeed in his journey—_

_YOU CAN'T!_

_Way to cut me off!_

_You two seriously need to pipe down before I open a can of way past cool on both of you,_ The blue hero thought.

"Alright, so what do I have to do to get this plant thing?" Sonic asked, standing impatiently before the large gorilla.

"Throngmenson plant, and you have to make it to the top of this mountain," Spencer stated, motioning to an extremely large mountain in the distance. "Once there, you will have to battle your enemy from within. Only then will the location of the plant be revealed to you."

_YAY! FIGHTING! PAIN! DEATH!_

_You're quite annoying._

"Can't you just tell me where I can get it?" The hero asked, tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

"It changes location every time someone asks, alright?" The gorilla snapped. "I won't be able to help you, but I suggest you hurry. Your enemies are coming closer by the second, and once here, I'll vanish and leave you stranded here. I'm not fighting those guys again."

"Perfect…" Sonic muttered.

_I HOPE YOU FAIL._

The Blue Blur rolled his eyes and approached the largest mountain in the valley, squinting in order to see past the mist that blocked the top, but failing. The hedgehog cracked his back and scuffed his feet on the ground, taking a few deep breaths.

_The change in air pressure will give you extreme head pain._

_YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POP YOUR EARS._

_Are you simple?_

"Can't wait until you two are gone."

Sonic backed up a few steps before racing towards the mountain, gaining traction along the side and speeding up towards the top. Mist seemed to swallow him whole as he climbed higher and higher, making it difficult to see oncoming obstacles, like stalagmites and sudden dips in the stone structure. Sonic dodged right and left as he shot past different rocky road blocks, reaching the top of the mountain in a little over ten seconds. Grasping the top ledge, the hero heaved himself onto the mountaintop, taking in the air around him.

It wasn't five seconds before his head felt like it would explode.

Sonic dropped to the ground, yelling and shouting in agony. He gripped his head and rolled on the ground, thrashing violently at the immense pain that was burrowing into his skull.

_Told you this would happen._

The Fastest Thing Alive curled up into a ball at the top of the mountain, shaking and groaning in pain until it finally subsided. When the Blue Blur got up, he had to steady himself to keep from falling off the ledge. His vision was cloudy and his mind was blank.

"Ok…Where's th…the flower…loca…tion?"

_MORE LIKE WHERE'S THE FIGHTING? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE TO FIGHT THE EVIL WITHIN._

"I don't see anything around me except rock and clouds."

_LAME!_

A few seconds after that was said, a rocky formation of Sonic sprouted out of the ground.

"The Plague?"

_No…This being has a different aura…Something more intelligent. Something more…you._

The statue of the Blue Blur was an exact replica of Sonic's build. It had no eyes or mouth, but everything else was the same, except more gray and rocky. The stone being thrust its hand towards Sonic, and in an instant, the Chaos Emeralds were at the hero's side. The copy motioned towards itself with the outstretched arm, forcing the floating gems to come towards it. The emeralds circled around the rocky Sonic, and soon the being glowed a bright yellow. When the light died, Fleetway Sonic stood in the stone figure's place.

"YOU'RE the evil within me?" The blue hero choked.

"When you lose control over yourself in your chaos state, when you intake too much chaos energy—I am the thing that emerges. Pure, derived evil. Destruction, malevolence, death—I am all these. No one is safe from me. Both good and bad alike die by my hand. Your enemies…and your friends," Fleetway taunted. "I am uncontrollable."

_I LIKE THIS GUY._

"False. I've kept you at bay for years. I promised myself I'd never go that far off the deep end again," The hedgehog stated.

"We'll see how good you are at manipulating what lies within. Fight or die, Sonic," The evil replica hissed, getting into fighting position.

_Engaging in combat on this small a platform will surely mean demise. The mountaintop is too small. However if you take the fight somewhere else, this challenger may not follow, and we'd waste more time saving your girlfriend._

_SHUT UP, NERD! BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF EACH OTHER. DIRTY FIGHTING! I WANT AT LEAST ONE LIMB RIPPED OFF._

Sonic got into his fighting stance as well, preparing for the fight that would determine the fate of both him and Amy.

* * *

*With Knuckles, back at HQ, ten minutes earlier*

"Guys!" Charmy exclaimed, answering the video chat.

The bee was pictured on a large computer screen, making him easy to see for everyone in the room where Amy was hooked up. Consequently, anyone on the screen on the opposite end could see the entire set-up in Tails' lab.

"Oh! How's Amy? We saw the news!" The young detective added.

"Not too good, Charmy. We need your guys' help. Can you put Espio on?" The echidna asked.

"Espio's not here. Vector is, though! You wanna talk to him?"

Knuckles looked back at Tails, who was facepalming and shaking his head.

"He's a bit of a dope sometimes, but he's the next best one," The fox whispered.

Knuckles turned back to the screen and nodded. "Could ya?"

Charmy buzzed off. A couple seconds later, shouting and banging was heard from off-screen. Eventually, Vector plopped down in a seat in front of the screen.

"So what's the haps, guys? How's Amy? Sonic doing well?" The croc asked.

"Everything is trash right now. Amy's running out of time as far as saving her goes and we have no other assistance in helping track down cure ingredients other than Sonic. The military is too busy trying to track down Eggman, Silver and Blaze are dealing with issues in Blaze's dimension and Shadow and Rouge are out on a G.U.N. mission," The red hero explained. "We need help finding ingredients. Sonic is taking too long. I was wondering if you guys could help."

Vector smiled and leaned back. "The voice has gone dark for a while and no other cases are coming up…"

"Right…The 'voice'…" Tails repeated slowly, using air quotes when he said "voice."

"…We'd be glad to help! Gives us something to do!" The croc finished. "I'll get Espio after we hang up."

"I'll send over the list of things we need. Stuff that's crossed out are things that we already have or things that Sonic is getting. Try to get stuff within the main part of Mobius. That'd be a huge help," Tails explained. "Check your email."

Vector nodded, and after saying their goodbyes and thanks, they hung up.

* * *

*With Shadow and Rouge, twenty minutes later, in the outskirts of Mobius, MISSION COMPLETED*

"So what do we tell boss man?" Rouge asked, walking alongside her G.U.N. partner.

"All threats were taken care of and the shipment was destroyed," Shadow responded.

"We don't know that."

"It's implied. I've never failed a mission before, and just because we didn't play a direct hand in this situation doesn't mean we didn't succeed."

The bat rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Do you wanna talk about what happened with Maria? Ya know, on the ARK with this Backlash character?"

"No."

The G.U.N. agent eyed the Ultimate Life Form, trying to determine what his emotions were right now, but as usual, she couldn't get a beat on anything. He was really good at hiding his expressions and intentions.

The two continued their walk, nearing a clearing where they would soon be able to gaze over the entire main city of Mobius with ease. A lot of people liked coming to this certain place, especially during the summer. During this time, the sun would shine off of the glass that surrounded the skyscrapers, bathing the entire city in a pure, beautiful light. It gave people a feeling of happiness and hope.

What awaited the two heroes when they reached that place was something different.

The sky was amazingly dark and cloudy. Not a sliver of the sun shone through the clouds. Winds howled throughout the land, making it hard to keep from being tipped over. A giant blue energy dome surrounded the entire city, easily stretching over 200 miles. Guards were lined up all around the inside of the dome, armed to the teeth and backed by tanks, choppers and all sorts of explosive artillery. The origin of the blue force field was traced back to a bright beam of light blue, shooting up into the sky and encasing the area within it, closing off the city of Mobius completely. This beam was coming from the Mobian military base—the base where the President is usually at.

"What the heck…?" Rouge asked, standing in awe of the closed off city.

"Let's go check it out." The dark hero stated, and the two rushed down towards the dome.

Once arrived, they were greeted by a barrage of military chatter and training of weapons onto them.

"Not this again," The bat sighed, remembering back to the Darkspine siege, where the military thought Sonic and them were wrecking the city instead of their clones, putting a hit out on the heroes.

"Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, we have received strict orders not to let anyone in or out of the city. We're sorry, but we absolutely can NOT afford to let Eggman escape with those two creations of his or re-enter the city and destroy it," A solider stated.

"Hold on a second. What's this about Eggman? What creations?" The Ultimate Life Form questioned. "What is going on here?"

One by one, each Mobian soldier filled the two in on the situation, from Eggman's attack, to Amy's condition to Sonic's journey to find ingredients.

"So nothing can get past this force field?" Shadow asked.

The soldier nodded.

"If nothing can get past this, then why do you all have so much firepower?" The bat asked.

The soldier looked around at each other.

"We're…not really sure. The President just stationed us here with all this stuff," The trooper replied.

"Great. We can't get in. How do we help stop things that can't be killed?" Rouge asked.

"We can't," Her partner answered. "We can help save Amy, though. I owe a lot to her. Maybe I can start to make all that up as of now."

"How can we assist our friends? We don't even have the list for the cure!"

Shadow dug out a phone from the duffle bag that contained the weapons from their mission. "I may have a way."

Rouge raised here eyebrows. "What're you gonna do?"

The Ultimate Life Form turned away from the ex-thief and punched in some numbers on the keypad. "Make a call."

**There it is! Things are starting to get more interesting all around. As some may have guessed, this story will go a little more than 20 chapters solely because there is so much more to cover. Unless I start writing 3,000 words for each chapter, which I'm not about to do, I'm not gonna make the 20 chapter marker.**

**Remember to leave a review! Please! Make a sick guy happy!**

**More to come…**


	13. Author's Note: Finals Hiatus

**Finals week is upon us…and by "us" I mean me. I wrote this little bit to let you all know that I will be on hiatus until finals are done, track is finished and school's out for summer. School's out forever. If you went back and sang that little bit, then a virtual high-five goes out to you.**

**I haven't given up on this story or anything. I have another (can you call it a story? Maybe a small collection?) that I'm working one as well on this site. I haven't been able to work on the chapters all that much due to everything and editing this one guy's chapters from time to time, so I'm making an official statement that I'm taking a break until things calm down.**

**So, so long for now, but I will return! Mark your calendars (or don't. You do you) because I will return in two weeks!**

**Return date: June 3****rd****, 2015 anywhere from 10am-4pm**

**(Also, a note to all those asking if Blizzard and Co. will make an appearance in this story…I will not give an answer until the story is finished. By then, of course, you'll already know)**


	14. M

*With Blaze and Silver, in Blaze's kingdom*

"Is this sufficient? Are you satisfied with these terms, now?" Blaze asked, sitting across from another representative from the opposing side. "Changes have been made to the bill. We can't add or get rid of any more things."

The cat across from her picked up the document and began to nod. "This will do. I'm glad we could finally come to an agreement."

The two stood up and shook hands with each other before exiting the room into a larger hall, where blood red paint stretched the pathway and covered the walls. The floor was a golden color with flame designs in the tile, and as soon as Blaze left the room, Silver joined alongside here, accompanied by three royal guards bearing assault rifles.

"We can finally put this behind us, I assume?" Blaze asked, turning to the opposing representative.

"Most definitely. We're all quite eager to move past this," The cat replied. "Well, except Malkovich."

"What about that guy?" Silver questioned, cocking his head to the left.

"He's a bit…shall we say…vengeful?" The cat continued.

"He's never had the backbone to do anything foolish before. I'm sure he won't now," The pyrokinetic stated, walking out of her palace with the two.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," The representative stated. "Even though this is over, he still wants penance for how you treated him as well as an increase in his rank. He'd do anything to get that."

The cat walked towards the palace gates, accompanied by two armed guards. Before he left, the cat turned around and looked back at the two, making a finger-gun and pointing it at Blaze.

"Anything."

The cat pretended to fire a shot before walking out of the courtyard to the palace. The gates clanged shut behind him.

"That guy was weird," Silver stated.

"Extremelly," His girlfriend replied.

"But true!" A voice echoed from behind them.

The two heroes turned to see the three guards who escorted them out of the palace standing behind them. Two of the guards were looking at the one on the far left with confusion.

"What was that, soldier?" Blaze asked, walking up to the guard. "Did I ask for your opinion? Give you permission to speak? You think that cat's guesses were correct?"

"Yes, I do, Princess," The soldier replied, taking off his helmet and revealing Malkovich. "And I don't need your permission to speak."

Malkovich quickly drew his pistol that was latched to his waist and fired a slug into the pyrokinetic's chest before she could react. Turning to the other guards, he fired twice into their heads and began to take off towards the palace.

Blaze staggered back and crumpled to the ground, grabbing her chest and wheezing heavily. Alarms began to sound all throughout the palace as guards rushed around to different stations.

"Make sure she's fine!" Silver barked at the soldiers, running after the shooter.

The telekinetic stormed into the castle, scanning for Malkovich, but since he was dressed as a guard and there were guards running everywhere, this proved to be a challenge. Silver closed his eyes and trained his mind, rapidly scanning each soldier's thoughts.

"…_get to my station…"_

"_Where the heck is Michael? His post is…"_

"_Come on, Princess. Breathe! Breath! Just…"_

The last one was from a guard who was now performing CPR on Blaze. Silver snapped out of his trance, but shook it off and closed his eyes once more.

"…_happened? Why're alarms ringing?"_

"_Top off and move out. Let's go."_

"_Where's my gun? Dang! Jeff better not have taken it!"_

"_Nobody recognizes me. Too busy getting to their stations and helping Blaze. Just need to get to a river to cover my tracks…"_

The hedgehog snapped his eyes open. He'd found him, and Silver knew just where a river would be near the palace. Quite a drop, but if timed right, one could survive.

The hedgehog rose off the ground and shot down the west hall, turning corners and dodging guards. Eventually, he stopped at a place where the hall broke off into three separate wings. Silver looked around wildly, searching from Malkovich. Suddenly, he heard a door slam shut in the hall ahead of him.

_Gotcha._

Silver shot down the hallway and blasted open the door, sending a surprised servant flying backwards.

"Malkovich?"

The servant shook their head wildly, scooting backwards.

The hero kicked himself mentally. Why did he assume that one sound meant that the shooter was there? The hedgehog was about to leave the room when he looked out a window and saw Malkovich running across the bridge; the one that was connected to the hall if the hedgehog would have taken a right instead of going straight. Silver thrusted his hands forward, using his mental strength to shatter the glass and soared after the gunman.

The surprised cat turned his head to see the angry hero rushing towards him, and before he could draw his gun again, he was hoisted high into the air by Silver and brought to the top of the palace, which stood at about 40,000 feet.

Malkovich narrowed his eyes at the hero, squirming in his grasp.

"You really want me to lose my grip so you can fall to your death?" Silver questioned, pinning the cat to the roof.

The shooter only grunted and attempted to pull out his pistol, but the gun was ripped from his hands and tossed aside, sliding off the roof.

"You shot my girlfriend," The grey hedgehog said, his eyes boring holes into Malkovich. "Your plan was to flee across the river? How's about you go THROUGH it instead?"

Silver picked up the attacker and floated towards the ground, submerging the cat under the rapid stream. Malkovich thrashed and struggled against Silver, but it was no use. After a few seconds, the telekinetic brought him to the surface, having his prisoner cough and gasp for air.

Silver launched the assailant behind him, sending the cat burrowing into the ground and sliding to a stop. The hedgehog got on top of the villain and began punching him in the face until Malkovich was nearly unconscious.

"I'm throwing you in a tight prison cell," Silver muttered. "Hope you're not claustrophobic."

The telekinetic hauled Malkovich down to the dungeon and tossed the cat in a cell, slamming the door shut and locking it.

After leaving the cat slowly got up and looked around his cell, surprised to find a big, burly rhino in the cell with him who bore a broken horn on his nose. The prisoner looked over at Malkovich and grinned menacingly, making the newly captured cat gulp with nervousness.

* * *

*With Blaze*

The cat slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the medical ward of the castle, lying on a bed with bandaging wrapped around her. Hearing shouts from down the hall, the hero slowly lifted her head to see Silver jog into the room.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" The hedgehog asked.

"Like I've been shot."

"Correct assumption."

"Is Malkovich…?"

Silver nodded. "He's in the dungeon, getting acquainted with a new friend."

Blaze weakly smiled in response.

"Doctors here say you were dead for fifteen seconds before they could finally revive you," The telekinetic continued. "Had me worried."

"I've got enough fire in me still," The princess reassured. "When am I discharged?"

"Well, the bullet was a clean hit. Through and through, that is. The only thing that was a danger was that it was really close to your heart and hit a vein. Lost a lot of—"

"Just tell me, Silver," Blaze cut in, rolling her eyes. "Gonna die of old age by the time you're done."

"You should be out in two days," The hero finished. "Apparently, pyrokinetic's heal fast."

After a moment of silence, Silver clasped Blaze's hands and pulled up a chair.

"What about that treaty?" The hedgehog finally asked. "It seems that the opposing side doesn't think that this bill will change anything. They thought that killing you was the only way to make this thing die."

"These are powerful people we're dealing with, Silver. I know I haven't been very open about this issue, but maybe, since you're my main escort at the moment, I should let you know what we're up against," Blaze sighed. "This act is supposed to help the middle and lower parts of my kingdom; to assist those who need help the most. In order to do this, we'd have to take more from the rich and give to the poor—a legal Robin Hood kind of stance. Big business owners, and their friends who they have in power, such as Malkovich, don't like this idea."

"And these guys have enough money to hire dangerous people such as assassins and spies to tilt the scale in their favor," Silver concluded.

"Right."

"But why now? Why is this bill happening now?" The telekinetic asked.

"The lower and middle class have asked for it."

"But why at this moment? What his gotten them so riled up that they demand change now?"

The cat scrunched her face together. "That's an excellent question."

"Maybe someone predicted this would happen and set this chain of events into motion," The hedgehog stated, standing up.

"Whoever it was, it worked, because now my kingdom is divided, with us caught in the middle. I'm afraid that a civil war is going to have to happen," The princess responded.

Silver lowered his eyebrows. "I want to do a little digging first."

* * *

*With Silver, twenty minutes later, in the poor villages of Blaze's kingdom*

As the hedgehog walked through the muddy, run-down area of the poor areas of Blaze's kingdom, he felt like he wasn't welcomed there. People peered out from behind wooden boards and clothes that stood as curtains, shopkeepers gave him dirty looks and homes were being locked up and stores shut down as Silver made his way towards the heart of the village. Eventually, he came upon the center of the area, where weeds grew up from the stones placed in the ground and a moldy, broken statue of Blaze stood. Obviously it hadn't been taken care of in years.

Everyone in that area was gone, except a young girl raccoon around the age of eight, who was playing with sticks, grass and stones in the dirt. Slowly walking up to her, Silver knelt down and tapped her on the shoulder, making the girl turn and look at him. She didn't seem afraid of him or act unfriendly, but she didn't exactly welcome his presence either.

"Ex…cuse me. I was wondering if I could talk to whoever is in charge here." Silver asked.

The girl nodded. "You wanna speak to M?"

"M?"

"Mhm. M!"

"Uh…Who's M?"

"The one in charge!" The raccoon replied, looking at him as if Silver had two heads.

"Is he the one that started this whole issue with Blaze and this bill?"

The girl nodded again. "M talks about it all the time. Everyone listens. Even me! All the children and grown-ups come to the center here and listen to him speak, but he only speaks to certain people if he wants to."

A short pause hung in the air.

"M says he doesn't like you. Or Princess Blaze," The girl stated. "He says you're traitors. Betrayers."

_This is getting weird…_

"M is talking to you right now?" The hero asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't wanna talk to you."

"What does this…M look like?"

The girl shrugged. "Dunno. He never shows himself, but he says true things and so we believe him."

"M!"

"WE TRUST M!"

People began to come out of their houses now, circling the hero with angry expressions.

"Any enemy of M is an enemy to us!" A villager called, grabbing a club.

"M wants what's best for us!"

Silver's hands began to glow a bright blue. "We're doing everything we can back at the palace to help you guys!"

"Which wouldn't have happened if M hadn't given us the idea!" Another villager spat.

A resounding "HOORAH" emitted from the crowd.

At the feet of Silver, the little girl began to draw a something in the mud. When she was done, a message that said "fear me" was scrawled into the ground.

"M gives you that piece of advice." The raccoon stated.

"You are one freaky child," The hedgehog stated before shooting off into the sky, heading back towards Blaze's castle.

* * *

*With Shadow and Rouge, on the outskirts of Mobius, three hours earlier*

As the phone rang, Shadow and Rouge waited for whoever was one the other end to pick up. Soon, a familiar voice answered.

"Hello? Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Do you know Mobius is completely locked down?"

"What? No!" The fox replied. "Why?"

"Apparently so Eggman or some creations don't leave or enter. Wanna fill me in on what's going on?" Shadow seethed.

The young genius agreed and recalled the whole story, from when he and Rouge left to why Mobius was locked down. After a moment of silence, the Ultimate Life Form spoke.

"So Eggman is back. Great. I thought we shut him down a while ago."

"Apparently not. He may have taken a few things with him before he went off the grid," Tails stated. "Anyway, we need all the help we can get. We need to get this force field down, so I'll contact Sally and have Knuckles go with her while Vector, Charmy and Espio gather ingredients in here for the cure."

"And if the President doesn't power down this energy dome?" The dark hero asked.

A brief silence hung in the air.

"We need Sonic to get back in here if we're going to save Amy. If he refuses to do so on his own accord, we may have to resort to a more…creative tactic," The fox replied.

"So basically storm the area and destroy the power source?" Shadow whispered, turning away from the guards.

"Pretty much."

"Fine. What should Rouge and I do until then?"

"Keep your eyes peeled in case those things come back. Don't wanna be caught off guard. Tails, out."

**Sorry there was no Sonic bit in this one, but I had to do a major update with Blaze and Silver. That all will tie in soon enough. The next chapter will be 90% Sonic. Don't worry. Now that I'm on summer vacation, updates should come more rapidly.**

**Leave a review with your thoughts! Please favorite and follow me/the story if you haven't already to get the updates right when they happen!**

**Hiatus is over.**

**More to come…**


	15. Fiend

*With Sonic, in the Dai-Ki Mountains, ten minutes earlier*

"Taste the chaos!" Fleetway hissed before lunging at the hero.

Sonic dove underneath his evil counterpart and rolled to his feet, spinning his heels to face the attacker once more. The hedgehog ran up to the yellow menace and sent his fist hurtling towards the villain's face, however Fleetway shot out his arm and blocked the attack. Quickly turning his arm downward, Sonic sucker punched the chaos-infused hedgehog in the stomach before twisting his arm back upward and nailing his foe in the nose.

_Staying here will further sow the seeds of your demise. You must take to the skies if you are to survive,_ The pure being inside the Blue Blur stated.

_I'm doing pretty fine right now!_ Sonic thought angrily.

Sonic knocked the feet out from under Fleetway, who in turn rolled to his right, dodging a punch from Sonic.

"You got too much psycho in ya!" Sonic stated, dodging punches thrown by his enemy. "You need to relax! Take a yoga class!"

Sonic palmed a punch from the villain and kicked him in the gut, sending him stumbling back.

"Maybe a therapeutic massage! Smell some scented candles?"

Sonic back flipped, dodging a powerful punch that was aimed for his chest, which if it had hit, would've blown him off the edge of the cliff and would have sent him falling to him death. The hero blocked more punches before Fleetway finally landed one, smacking the Fastest Thing Alive in the jaw so hard a crack was heard.

"Ow. Dat hur!" Sonic sputtered.

"That's the general idea, yes," Fleetway hissed, grinning.

The evil hedgehog kicked Sonic's legs out from under him and grabbed his arms, lifting him into the air and starting to pull. The Blue Blur gritted his teeth together as his vision grew red, however after a swift kick to the jaw, the hero was back on his feet.

"Maybe you need to get rid of stress? Maybe lift weights? I got an echidna friend back home who—"

"Please! Feel free to keep yammering on! It'll be the last time you'll ever be able to talk before I use your jaw as a cup holder!" Fleetway exclaimed, recovering his balance and swiftly slamming his fist into the hero's nose, sending the hedgehog stumbling back.

_Take to the air!_

_Fine!_ Sonic thought.

Summoning the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic began to morph into his super form as the gems whirled around him. Lifting himself into the air, the hero was incased in a bright, white light for a few seconds before the aura faded along with the gems, leaving Super Sonic in their place.

"Eh. Fleetway me isn't as good looking as Super me," The Blue Blur stated, clenching his fists. "Breath is better too. Ever heard of a dentist?"

"Funny! HAHAHAHAHAHA," The villain cackled, floating into the air to face the Fastest Thing Alive. "What's even funnier is you still think you can save Amy Rose! She's as good as dead! Your failure will feed me like an elegant dinner at a five-star hotel! HA HA!"

"Geez. I was kinda coo-coo when I was like that."

The two hedgehogs clashed, sending a blast of energy in all directions. The two flew backwards before ramming each other multiple times, sending out similar energy blasts just like the first, but doing no damage to either one.

"It's like hitting a boulder!" Fleetway giggled, cracking his knuckles.

"Boulders are painful when hit!" Sonic called from afar.

"Pff! I eat pain for breakfast with a side of toast!" The hero's assailant chuckled. "Reminds me. I have to pick up some jelly later."

"I thought you were a rock clone!" Sonic joked, smirking. "But really, though—I have to get moving."

"Rock models have to do things too!" Fleetway exclaimed, holding out his arms. "But yes, I would like to quickly kill you and move on with my immortal life."

The two soared towards each other once more, but instead of hitting his foe head-on, the Blue Blur ducked underneath the psychotic villain, grabbed him by the feet and launched him into the top of the mountain, creating a crater.

_HE SLOWS YOU DOWN. HE WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE LOCATION OF THE INGREDIENT. KILL HIM._

_How do I kill an immortal rock…thing?_ Sonic thought.

_The rock being itself cannot die, but the version you are fighting against can. Fleetway is the only one who has the location. If you disintegrate him, he will not resurface again and you will not have the area where the plant is held._

_LIES! THE PANDA BELOW HAS THE LOCATION. KILL THIS FOOL WHO'S WAISTING OUR TIME AND GO FORCEFULLY EXTRACT THE LOCATION FROM THE RAINBOW BEAR._

_Both of you! Shut up! I'm going with the sane voice in my head! _The hero thought, and then frowned. _That didn't come out the way it was supposed to._

_YES! GO WITH MY PLAN!_

_He was referring to me, numb nut._

_OH._

Sonic shot down towards the base of the mountain top and rapidly punched and kicked the platform until one side gave way, making the top lurch in that direction and start to slide off the main part of the mountain. Fleetway, who was on the sliding platform, scrambled to his feet; however, before he could escape, Sonic grabbed him by the head, hauled the attacker into the air and fired him into the rockslide. Topping it off, Sonic flew after the villain with clenched fists, slamming Fleetway into the now-formed-cliff even further before peeling the psycho hedgehog off the mountain side and tossing him on to the rubble where the mountain top once stood.

"I am…you! You kicked…your own…b…utt! Ha ha ha ha!" The chaos-infused assailant sputtered, clutching his chest and rolling on his back. He stopped and coughed a few times and groaned in pain. "You don't happen to have an Icy Hot on you by chance?"

Sonic shook his head. "I need that location. Spit it out."

"And ruin the fun we're having?"

"I don't have time for this!"

"I do! Yes, it's true that I have to give you the location of the plant, but what I don't have to do is give it to you right now," The villain stated, smiling in agony. "I could just wait a few days…maybe months to make sure your girl is nice and dead before I say anything."

A small, black aura began to snake its way across the hero's body as the hedgehog began to grow enraged.

_What is going on?_ The pure being inside Sonic asked.

_YES. FEED ME YOUR ANGER AND HATRED._

_Please! You must stop! Your evil side is becoming stronger the longer you're like this!_

_SHUT UP. YOU TALK TOO MUCH._

Sonic grabbed Fleetway by the chest and soared down to the outskirts of the mountain range where a river filled with rapids sat.

"You're immortal. I get that," The Fastest Thing Alive stated. "And I can't kill this version of you—"

"Because you're a hero, right?"

"Because I need that location," Sonic corrected, looking at the villain with malice. "And although I may not be as smart as Tails, I do know a thing or two about science."

"Oh?"

"Like erosion."

"Oh."

"I wonder how long your rock body would last once I plunged you under these rapids while I create some wind from the skies to speed the process up," The Blue Blur continued. "You'd go everywhere. Although you'd still be alive, you'd never be able to put yourself back together again."

His foe gulped. "Now THAT'S a funny situation. HAHAHAHAHA! I might be rubbing off on you!"

"Where's the location?"

"Fine, party pooper. It's inside the room of that panda that helped you. You remember that table you were laying on? Yeah. Move the table and there's a little crevice," The villain explained, sticking his lip out. "You're no fun when you're mad."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would."

Sonic took position and held Fleetway behind him. "Back ya go!"

Using half of his strength, Super Sonic launched the villain through the air and back towards the mountain top where they once were. A plume of dirt, dust and rock shot into the air once Fleetway hit.

* * *

*Thirty minutes later*

After regrouping with Spencer, who, to Sonic's surprise was not assaulted by Toxic and The Plague while the hero was gone, the two went back to the panda's cave and pulled the stone table away, revealing a small crevice where a plant lay.

Sonic shot Spencer a distasteful look.

"What? I didn't know that was there! It never was in the past!" The multi-colored panda defended.

The blue hero walked over and carefully uprooted the plant, placing it in a protective case along with the silk from the worms that he got in the tundra.

"Hey, you said you got a trans-dimensional-whatever disc that you can use to hop dimensions?" The Blue Blur asked, turning to face the panda.

"Yeah. I also got a spare in case the one I usually use broke. You need it?" Spencer replied.

"Kinda. I'll give it back when I'm done."

Lobbing the disc to Sonic, the panda shook his head. "You better. My bud'll be furious if he finds out I lost it to someone else."

Nodding, Sonic walked thanked Spencer for his help and exited the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving the panda in there before running out of the mountains.

As the chubby hero began to put things back where they originally were, he heard a thump in the room behind him where Sonic had left and heard the door creak open.

"Forgot something?" Spencer asked, turning around. He suddenly stopped and took a few steps back in shock.

"You friend of hedgehog's," The Plague grumbled, walking in along with Toxic. "Friend of Sonic is enemy of us."

"Give us the other teleporter and we'll leave you with only a major concussion. Refuse, and a painful death will follow," Toxic hissed, extending a slimy hand.

The panda looked past the two at the only exit he had, which was blocked by the monstrosities at the moment.

No way out.

"Don't try to go invisible either. We know that trick by now," The green creation added.

"What it be, tubby bear?" The stone beast commanded, clenching its fists.

Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. He made his choice.

* * *

*With Sonic, outside of Dai-Ki Mountains, five minutes later*

"Ay! Yo! Tails!" Sonic called through his earpiece. "Sorry I've been hard to reach. Those mountains were brutal. Ran into some issues, but I got the plant. Where to next?"

"Sonic! It's great to hear your voice. I feared that those two things had gotten to you!" The fox exclaimed.

"Almost, but not quite."

"And you got the plant! That's great! That means you only have one more ingredient to get. Unfortunately, it's in another dimension. You might be familiar with it," Tails continued.

"Lucky for you, I got a dimension-travel-hopper-thingy with me that I borrowed from some mountain hermit. Where to?" The Blue Blur asked.

"The Frostbite Dimension."

* * *

*With Tails, Knuckles, Vector and Charmy, twenty minutes later at the President's command center*

After signing off with Sonic, the four requested a meeting with the president, and after some persistence from Vector and Knuckles, they managed to get into the base where the leader of Mobius was and meet with him in a private room with guards outside. Pulling out a tablet, Tails set it up on a small carrier to hold it up and connected them to a live video feed with Sally Acorn. After all, she was the most diplomatic of the five of them when it came to talking with the President. If he didn't like their idea, they'd hand it over to Sally.

"Queen Sally," The President said, nodding.

"Mr. President," Sally replied, nodding back.

"So, to what do I owe this visit from the best detectives and fighters we have?" The chubby leader of Mobius asked, leaning forward and grinning, making wrinkle lines appear near his eyes. "Rest of the gang couldn't make it?"

"Well, that's what we're here to talk about, Sir," Tails stated. "Ya see, Shadow and Rouge were out on a G.U.N. mission, Sonic is out getting ingredients for a cure for the poison in Amy, and Blaze and Silver are handling issues in their own dimensions. Because of the force field you put up, none of them can get back in to help us with a cure."

The lines faded from his face as he sat back and folded his arms. "I see. And Espio?"

"He's…occupied," Charmy responded.

"So you want me to take this dome down, hm?" The President asked.

"Wow! You catch on fast, Sir!" Vector exclaimed, receiving a swift punch to the side form Knuckles. "Ow!"

"If these heroes can acquire these ingredients for Amy Rose, then a cure can be formed to combat the toxin inside her—the exact same poison that this green creature has. If it is mass produced, then we can douse it in the stuff and get rid of it for good," Sally added.

"And the rock creature? What about it? As I recall, those two always travel together," The leader of Mobius stated.

"We believe that the stuff that holds the two together is identical. If this cure hits that, then the two will be defeated for good," Tails explained.

"But you're not certain?"

The four looked at each other uneasily.

"Listen, as much as I want to help Amy with this cure, we can't be sure that it will save her and stop these monsters. If I let the shield down, then these things could get in, if they aren't already and cause even more damage!

"If these things were already in Mobiocity, don't you think that they would've attacked by now?" Knuckles interjected.

"All the more reason to keep the force field up," The President huffed, standing up. "This conversation is over. I'm sorry, but I can't risk the lives of many innocents for the sake of one good person."

With that, the leader of Mobius left the room.

After thanking Sally for her help, Tails shut off the tablet and put it back in its case before tapping an earpiece in his ear.

"Espio, you're up. Shadow? Rouge? Be on standby."

* * *

*With Espio, five minutes earlier, inside the main generator for the force field*

The chameleon crouched behind a stack of steel crates, changing his skin to the color of them as to blend in better. Surprisingly, it only took silent steps and good camo to get in to this place. Not many guards were inside this generator area, but it was an army to get through in order to enter this room. He had tried to avoid conflict whenever possible, but he did have to knock out a few guards to get in.

_Anyone but me would have trouble getting in here,_ The hero thought. _I've got ninja tactics._

Strapped to his waist was a set of charges and a detonator in case he was required to blow this thing to bits. Inside of his wrist cuffs, a full round of throwing stars were ready for disposal. A katana was latched to his upper back and two sai were strapped to the lower part. He was prepared if things got ugly.

"Espio, you're up. Shadow? Rouge? Be on standby," Tails said, crackling through the intercom.

If things didn't go as planned with the president, Espio had to burn this thing to the ground. Then, once the dome was down, Shadow and Rouge would race in and head back to their HQ, avoiding guards and different army vehicles along the way. He had to place the charges and wait until Tails, Knuckles, Vector and Charmy would well away from the blast zone.

Sneaking around to one of the sides of the large generator, the ninja placed the charges and moved to his nest spot. After sticking the bombs to all the sides of the generator and to some beams that held up the ceiling for good measure, Espio turned a shadowy black and began the painstaking process of knocking each guard and scientist out and dragging them out of the room so they'd be safe from the blast. After a long thirty minutes, he was ready.

"I'm good to go," Espio muttered into the coms, changing back to his purple color.

"Alright. Get out of there and burn it down," Knuckles stated.

* * *

*With Shadow and Rouge, real time, outside Mobiocity*

"You ready?" Shadow asked, taking off the rings around his wrists.

He hadn't done that since the fight with Mephiles. In this case, he'd make an exception. He'd try to not injure anyone once he blew past the front line, but nothing was guaranteed.

After a few minutes of waiting, a large explosion sounded from far off. The two heroes diverted their attention to the sound of the blast just in time to see the steady beam of blue light die, making the force field collapse inward and disappear.

Panicked, guards began getting into their battle stations and readying their weapons. Half the soldiers departed from their posts to go help out at the blast zone while the other half stayed guard.

"Go!" Shadow ordered.

While Rouge soared over the guards, the Ultimate Life Form exploded past the front line, rocketing into the streets of Mobiocity towards their HQ, leaving a mix of confused shouts and angry soldiers behind them.

"Force field's down! Shadow! Rouge! Are you guys in?" Charmy called.

"We're in, sweetie. Don't worry about us," Rouge replied, dodging buildings.

"Once you get back here, unload your stuff and get ready in case the army wants to stop by!" Tails exclaimed.

* * *

*With Sonic, in the Frostbite Dimension, forty-five minutes earlier*

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Sonic roared as he trudged through the snow and ice once more. "I thought I was done with chilly stuff for a while, but noooooo!"

_We don't feel the cold._

_I'M HOT._

_Please, for once, shut up._

"Good for you guys! I'm a walking hedgehog ice pop out here," The Blue Blur chattered, gritting his teeth.

After a while of walking, Sonic began to feel the cold seeping into him, turning his hands and feet numb as snow and ice began to cling to his fur. His thoughts grew slow and his heart beat became even slower. Wheezing, the hero collapsed in the snow. Without protection from the elements, he couldn't go another step.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a figure running towards him.

* * *

*Time: unknown, location: unknown*

Sonic began to stir once more. He was getting tired of passing out. Once in the mountains was enough, but twice? He was a rugged hero! He should be able to withstand almost anything! However, with his sanity weak from his mind being split in two, he realized just how much his strength had been sapped. He was literally fighting himself while battling nature and villains.

After sitting up, the hedgehog realized he was no longer in his super form.

_When did I change back to normal?_

"Oh! You're up," A raspy voice stated.

Sonic ignored the sound and took in his surroundings for the first time. He recognized this cave. It was the same one they'd found Mute in after he and his friends fled from the council members. Sonic wondered if he'd be able to find the kind old polar bear that had taken them in a while back.

"Ahem. Over here," The voice said.

Sonic turned and saw a white bird sitting to his right. Their clothes were ripped and torn. It hadn't looked like they'd eaten in a few days or bathed in weeks. A single pistol was holstered on their waist for protection, and the bird was missing a boot. A long scar ran from the top of their right eye to the middle of their beak where either they were cut by a sword or shrapnel, or they were too close to an explosion.

"Good thing I got to you in time before you died of frostbite. This dimension is known for that," The bird said, coughing. "You are?"

"Sonic."

"Mmm. Sonic. Nice name, nice name," The bird stated, extending their hand. "I'm Talon."

**AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. If you were wondering where I went, that's because I was writing this monster for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review! It'd make me so happy to see that my hard work isn't displeasing to people, minus the five that do review. You know who you are ;)**

**More to come…**


	16. AN: Wilting Rose MISSING

**Alright, guys. Listen up because if you're going through this for the first time, then this is gonna majorly confuse you. While going through to do some edits and make the story better, FF lost this chapter that was suppossed to be here and I no longer had the file for the chapter on my laptop. So here's a summary of what went on:**

**Basically, Sonic was led by Talon through the tundra and given a history on the Frostbite Dimension. Once they reached a cave that harbored the ingredient that Sonic needed, he was left there by Talon and Sonic entered the cave, only to be confronted by a giant lizard-like guardian who would only allow Sonic to take the ingredient if he proved the light in him was greater than the darkness. The only way to do this would be to beat the lizard without landing a hit on him, and Sonic resorted to using the blasts from the lizard as a tool to make the cave start to fall in on the guy. It was working. Meanwhile, Amy Rose had only a short amount of time left to live and Knuckles went out to help Sonic when he came back.**

**Everything should be alright with the other characters, though. If something doesn't seem quite right or smooth from this point on, though, just remind yourself that it was my fault as well as FanFiction's fault for this absence in content. I know you were looking forward to this chapter. I'm a loser and an idgit and all that stuff. I know. I suck immense dong. Please forgive my screw up and try to enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks.**

**-jweask2016**


	17. Zero Hour

*With Sonic, real time, in a cave in the Frostbite Dimension*

_NO. YOU MUST FAIL. I CAN NOT ALLOW YOU TO PROCCEED._

A sharp pain rocketed through Sonic's brain, forcing the hedgehog to the ground. The hero clutched his head and groaned as he tried to make the feeling go away, but to no avail.

"You are torn between darkness and light, Sonic the Hedgehog," The voice echoed. "The question is, which one will prevail inside of you?"

With that, a large, purple lizard stepped out from the shadows. Grey and black armor covered the dragon with a glowing aura around his shoulder pads, and he bore a helmet with horns coming out the sides and leaves attached to the back, snaking down to his neck. A large, black cloth was wrapped around his waist, cloaking his legs down to his knees. A large, gleaming sword was attached to his back, which emitted a glow that contained both darkness and light. The lizard's piercing green eyes bored into the Fastest Thing Alive.

"My, Grandma…" Sonic laughed painfully, still trying to subside the pain. "What big horns you have."

"I am Obsidian Prime, old ally of the family of Blaze the Cat. I have been sent to guard this delicate ingredient from any harm upon orders of my queen's soothsayer!" The dragon began.

"Hey, could you just fax my friend the rest of this story and get to the part where I get the ingredient?" The Blue Blur asked.

"I obtained this sword, many years ago…" Obsidian continued, ignoring Sonic's interjection and pulling out his weapon. "…when two beings, a war hero and a king, were sucked into the blade, turning it into a container for both evil and good…dark and light. My queen keeps these forces in check, as well as myself, so that these forces will never over power each other and either scorch the universe with light or drown it in darkness."

"I.N.G.R.E.D.I.E.N.T."

"Now, for my mission."

"Yay…" The hero groaned.

"I need to protect these valuable objects from falling into the wrong hands. You need to prove to me that you're of pure heart and intentions and that you have not been corrupted by the evil within if I am to allow you to proceed."

_That means don't kill him,_ The pure being inside of Sonic stated. _Don't hurt him if possible._

"Do my best," The hero murmured, standing up, trying to ignore the pain. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

"No patience. Symbol of darkness."

Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Not very polite either. You're not doing too well right off the bat," Obsidian added, drawing his sword. "Although I do understand that you are pressed for time. You do only have about three hours before your deadline."

With that, Prime lunged at Sonic. The hero back flipped away from the swift guardian just in time, and the blade hit the ground with a thunk, sinking into the stone ground. Obsidian pulled the sword from the ground like a knife out of butter and stretched his arm out, which began to shine with a dark black and purple.

"Dark Revengeance!" The lizard commanded in a slightly deeper voice.

A large, mist-like hand shrouded Prime's palm. Prime swung it down towards the Blue Blur, but Sonic was able to barrel roll to his right and avoid the hand. To his surprise, when the shadow-like palm was lifted, a crater in the shape of the palm was left behind.

"I'm NOT giving you a high five," The blue hedgehog stated, still ignoring the pain in his head.

"Void storm!" The guardian called.

A large, black rift opened up before the blue hero and began to suck things into the endless void, slowly gaining in strength with every passing second. The Fastest Thing Alive leaped behind a large rock, gripping the stone as to not be sucked in.

"Impressive, although you have taken no steps in defeating me." Obsidian stated, closing the rift.

_Use his abilities against him,_ The pure being stated.

The hero leaped out from behind cover, dodging blasts of energy from the ingredient protector. Landing in front of a spire, Sonic waited for another beam of energy to come his way before jumping aside, shattering the naturally formed rock pillar. All around the rest of the cave, the hedgehog continued to do this, making the cavern shake violently.

"You dodge my attacks, yet you do not strike back. Purity is there, but can you use it to win?" Prime questioned, obliterating another pillar.

"Hope so," Came the reply.

After the last stalagmite was destroyed, the hedgehog ducked behind a stone crevice.

_You need one last strike from him that contains immense power in order to defeat him._

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP, INSOLENT FOOL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DEALING WITH! YOU ARE OUTMATCHED!_

_What are you doing? Get away from me!_

Everything inside the Blue Blur's mind went quiet. Suddenly, Sonic roared in agony, grabbing his head ad sinking to his knees. A white and dark aura began to slither over his entire body, meeting at the center of his torso.

"You desire peace and a positive outcome, yet your two forces that you've kept in balance for years are now tearing you apart. If you cannot control these inner beings, you will fail your mission and be destroyed in the process," Prime called. "Which will prevail?"

Sonic gritted his teeth, leaped out from behind cover and hurdled the lizard, making the guardian stab the unstable roof of the cave above him, sending the ceiling crumbling down on top of him. The hero landed a few feet away, realizing that the pain subsided once more.

_YOU MAY HAVE STOPPED ME FOR NOW, BUT I WILL HAVE CONTROL OF YOUR BODY SOON ENOUGH._

_Thank…you for that…Your evil counterpart was…strangling me._

Obsidian Prime emerged from the rubble, using his sword as a crutch to heave himself up. "You've defeated me without throwing one punch. Your use of intelligence, tactics and peace have brought you victory. Remember this lesson. You now have my assistance as well as my permission to acquire your ingredient. Though your personality contains traces of darkness, your intentions are that of a hero's."

"Kinda am a hero, but whatever," The hedgehog stated, brushing past the guardian. Picking up a fistful of Ajax, the Blue Blur carefully poured the last needed ingredient into the container, shoving it back into his coat pocket after he sealed it back up.

"I will now assist you on your journey," Prime stated, leaning against a stone wall.

"Sorry to disappoint, but journey's almost over. Just need to get back to cure Amy and blast these Robuttnik monsters with the cure."

"Then I shall accompany you as you make your way back to your home."

Just then, the entrance to the cave collapsed in a heap of rock and rubble. Amidst the darkness, two eyes shone from the wall and a deep rumble echoed throughout the cavern.

Sonic threw his hands up in exasperation. "Yeah! Of course! Are you guys trynna compete with Amy for the Most Persistent Stalker award?"

"No. I will not allow evil to impare your quest further," The lizard stated, making his sword glow once more. "I shall open the cave entrance, but you must go if you are to make it in time."

Thrusting his arm forward, the dragon's palm glowed a deep purple before the rocks that blocked the exit were obliterated out into the open, allowing a cold and brutal wind to sweep through. As soon as the path was cleared, a green figure formed at the cave opening, blocking the way out once more.

Sonic lowered his eyes and gritted his teeth before barreling out of the cave, smashing through the body of Toxic and bolting out into the open, once free from the cave, the Fastest Thing Alive pulled out his trans-dimensional disc and opened a portal back to Mobius, jumping through to the other side.

After the hedgehog was gone, Obsidian slammed his sword into the ground, causing another cave in. His eyes shone with a menacing aura as he pulled out his blade and took his stance before the newly reformed Toxic and The Plague, who surrounded him entirely since it was in the walls of the cave. His sword became hot to the touch as he raised it high into the air, turning the tip of the sword downward and making his weapon glow with a dark color. Roaring as loud as he could and mustering all of his strength, he slammed his blade into the ground, causing the floor to crumble beneath his feet. The floor gave way, and soon he and Toxic were freefalling in a black abyss, waiting to hit the ground.

* * *

*In Mobius, five minutes earlier*

Sonic tumbled out of the portal, rolling to a stop. Finally, he was back home, and with all the ingredients to boot. All he had to do was make it back in time, but he didn't know what direction home was, or even more importantly, how much time he had left.

"Yo, Tails? Got that ingredient you wanted. Can you gimme a beat on where I have to go to get back home?" The hero asked.

After a few seconds, his friend was online. "You're back! Quick! No time to lose!"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean that Amy only has thirty-five minutes to live! I've pinpointed your location on the Mobian map. You're on the other side of Mobius! You'll have to sprint back here!"

"Wait! I can just…" Sonic trailed off as he pulled out his dimensional disc, which had been crushed when he tumbled out of the portal. "Yeah. Never mind. Just gimme directions!"

The hero sped off towards home, being guided by his best friend the whole way. Speeding through cities, country-sides, mountain ranges and briefly across a lake, the hero was making excellent progress.

But of course, things just couldn't be easy.

Four large, stone walls shot up around the hedgehog and encased him in a cube. From the ground, The Plague rose up once more, but instead of the usual smirk and confident, bad guy walk, it's face was contorted with anger and hate with a defensive, threatening walk. Toxic was on the other side of the hero.

"You give us big chase," The stone beast stated. "Supposed to be easy job. Please master. You make hard. Now with deadline close, we hurry and kill you before anyone else"

"Your journey ends here, hedgehog," The green monster hissed. "We will not allow you to make that cure and save your friend. She will die along with you."

"Sonic, I've dispatched Knuckles to help you get out of there! He'll be there in ten minutes! Just hold out until then!" Tails crackled.

A black mist began to wrap around Sonic's body once more, snaking up his arms and legs. "I've had enough of you two. You've blocked me at every turn, but now? Now you've just made me mad."

_Control your emotions._

_OBLITERATE THEM._

Taking a few deep breaths, the blue hero was able to calm down a little, and the mist faded once more. However, his expression didn't change. After rolling his head around and cracking his neck, the hedgehog made his move. Speeding towards The Plague, Sonic flipped over the monster and grabbed it's head, launching it into the rocky cube that encased him. Landing on the side of the wall, the Blue Blur quickly ripped off The Plague's left arm and fired it towards Toxic, nailing the slime ball right in the chest. Propelling himself off of the groaning stone beast, Sonic leaped into the air before pile-driving into Toxic's head, splattering green goop everywhere. The hero grabbed ahold of the gooey being's legs and slammed it into the wall, making it look like someone sneezed on the large rock encasing.

_Don't sap your energy. You still have to make it back to save Amy._

_NONSENSE. DEMOLISH THESE FOOLS._

Curling into a ball, Sonic began shooting around the cube like a pinball, bouncing and sliding off every corner of the square, all the while making sure to get some good hits in on the two creations.

He was having a blast. Didn't wanna stop.

Sonic lost track of time. He became so entranced in his flawless fighting that he almost didn't hear Knuckles break down one of the solid rock wall with his fists. Landing near his echidna friend, Sonic was panting lightly and gingerly fist bumped Knuckles, which with his hands, was always a risk.

"Sonic! By my calculations! Amy only has twenty minutes to live! You have to hurry and get those ingredients back here!" Tails echoed through the intercom as Sonic dodged an attack from The Plague.

"I got this," Knuckles called, fending off Toxic.

"You think you can handle both?" The hero asked.

"No, but I can stall them, and that's what you need to get that antidote together. I'll be fine! Just get going!" The echidna grunted, slamming his fist into Toxic face, only to see it reform with more green slime. "Dang, you're ugly!"

With that, Sonic sped out of the cube.

"I'm on my way, Tails!" The hero announced.

"Great! I have everything prepped and ready for your arrival! Just be s—"

Sonic blacked out.

* * *

*Within Sonic's mind*

_No! What are you doing? Stop this!_

The Blue Blur groggily stood up, still in his spot between the light and dark Sonics.

_NEVER! YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO GET THIS FAR. I'VE DONE MY BEST TO MAKE SURE YOU'VE FAILED, SONIC, BUT I WILL NOT SIT BY AND WATCH YOU SHOVE ME BACK INTO THE BACK OF YOUR MIND, NEVER TO EMERGE AGAIN._

_Fight him! You need to wake up! Amy is counting on you! Everyone is counting on you! If you fail, the consequences will be far more severe than you could ever have imagined!_

Sonic clenched his jaw and began to focus. He was in a rush. Couldn't be sidetracked now. Slowly, he felt himself being pulled back into the real world, but it was hard. It wasn't long before his vision started to fade.

_Yes! That's it! Fight him!_

_YES. FIGHT ME. GO AHEAD. GO BACK TO YOUR WORLD._

As the hero's vision faded, it was hard to tell, but he thought he saw a faint smirk on his darker form's face.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

*In Mobius*

Sonic woke up to an awful pain. Every fiber of his body was aching. His legs, arms and chest were scratched up from where he had fallen after he black out. His quills were a mess and a large gash was across his forehead.

He had no idea how long he'd been out for. It felt like minutes, but…who knows?

He had no time to lose. The Fastest Thing Alive scrambled to his feet, patting the container of ingredients to make sure it was still there in his coat pocket. He was in such a hurry, he had forgotten to shed his winter clothes after he got back to Mobius.

Sonic made a B-line for Mobiocity, where the home base was. Everything was chaotic, but the hero paid no mind to that. He would deal with those issues later. Right now, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Dashing through the streets, Sonic arrived at the HQ and barged in, making his way towards the medical room. Once arrived, he called for Tails, but looked around and only saw Amy. Amy, who was hooked up to wires and tubes and machines.

Amy, who looked awfully pale.

Amy, who didn't seem to be breathing.

Amy, who upon being checked for a pulse…

Tails emerged from the room next door with watery eyes and a large, pained frown as he looked at his blue friend. "I'm…I…"

Sonic turned around to see his best friend before shifting back to the pink hedgehog, dropping the canister of ingredients and grabbing Amy and pulling her in for a hug, sobbing uncontrollably.

No hug was given back.

* * *

Amy Rose condition: Deceased

* * *

**Please leave a review.**

**More to come...**


	18. Author's Note: MASSIVE Chapter Incoming

**Hey everyone! Oh, you were expecting a new chapter? Well, here's the thing. Because my summer has been filled with so much college visit stuff and preparing for my future and all, I've been (admittedly) slacking in the chapter posting department. I know you guys are eager for me to post more and FAST due to the ending of the last chapter ;) Ha ha ha…You all hate me right now, don't you? Anyway, because there is SO much stuff to cover before the story is over and I severely need to move on to the next story in the series (I won't have time to post anything in college, really. That's a year away too), I will be writing two HUGE chapters consisting anywhere from 3,000 to almost 5,000 words. Yeah. THAT MUCH.**

**Be patient everybody. I'll be posting one of the two large chapters very soon. It'll be an action-packed one, that's for sure. Don't worry! I haven't given up on this story or on all you readers :)**

**The new chapter will be posted on Tuesday, July 28****th****. Be sure to check back then!**

**Oh, and a side note. Only the title for the story after this one will be released. No sneak peeks. It's a surprise, but you can bet the story will be released relatively soon after this one is done.**

**More to come…**


	19. The Blood of Mobius (Part 1)

**WARNING: SUPER LARGE CHAPTER. To best understand everything that plays out, you should read it in one sitting. Make sure you have enough time to read all of this in one sitting, though. May be the longest chapter I've ever written.**

***Also note that if you want to check out more cool stories, go to TheHedgehogTrio's profile. They're back from a break and are writing again. Check them out!***

*One hour later*

Sonic, who'd not moved from the lifeless body of Amy Rose since he'd arrived, was in a trance. He'd never failed a quest before, let alone when it involved a friend in need.

Tails was devastated, as one could predict. He'd left the Blue Blur alone with his thoughts and emotions to go check up on Shadow and Rouge. Upon finding out the news on their friend's passing, Shadow had gone to the gun range in the HQ to shoot pictures of Eggman, and Rouge just flew up to the rafters, not really wanting to be disturbed. Knuckles had made it back safely, somehow. As he recounted, after Sonic left, the creations of Robotnik dispersed and left him alone in the field. Once he found out the pink hedgehog was indeed dead, he punched a hole in the wall and went into the weight room to blow off steam the only way he knew how: lift. Silver and Blaze had gotten back from their dimension not too long ago, since everything was apparently settled in a sudden, confusing yet convenient rush of events. They had not known anything about Amy being poisoned, so when Tails told the story of how it began, Sonic's quest, blowing up the Mobiocity forcefield and the ultimate failure of their efforts, the two demanded to see Amy at once.

Sonic looked up weakly as the telekinetic and pyrokinetic walked in with Tails close behind. While Blaze cautiously examined her friend, Silver looked on from a distance.

"Amy…" Blaze murmured, touching her friend's cold, rigid arm. "You were so full of life, and now…"

A tear trickled down the cat's face, but turned to steam before it could fall from her chin.

"Who's gonna tell Cream?" Silver asked. "Amy was one of her best friends. She'll be crushed."

"I will, I guess," The Fastest Thing Alive sighed, licking his dried mouth and wiping his face with his hands before standing up. "It was my fault she got hurt in the first place and my fault she's…gone."

"Yeah, it IS your fault," A voice said from behind the four.

Tails, Silver, Blaze and Sonic turned to see Shadow in the doorway with a look of disgust and hate on his face.

"Come on, Shadow," Tails stated. "How could Sonic have known that Eggman would have sent out monsters to hurt Amy?"

"He couldn't, you're right, but he coulda done a better job protecting her," The Ultimate Life Form snarled, stepping forward, letting Rouge come from around the corner to join his side. "You could've told her to run or stay back. You, Sonic, knew that Eggman had a grudge against you, and you knew that the reason for why those…things…were there was to kill you. They were only after you, yet you put Amy in danger."

"Shadow…" Silver started.

"NO! I'm what I am today because of Amy. She got rid of the monster in me and showed me a path that I didn't even know existed at the time. She is…WAS…the reason I have a better life today."

Just then, Knuckles walked in.

"What's going on?" The echidna asked.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to be the hero," Shadow growled, getting up in Sonic's face. "If you hadn't acted like an immortal with no regard for others, none of this would've happened!"

"Back off, Shadow!" The echidna ordered, pulling the Ultimate Life Form away from the Blue Blur.

"Don't give me orders!" The dark hero seethed, drawing his pistol and pointing it at the Guardian of the Master Emerald.

The echidna stared daggers at Shadow. "You blame Sonic for this? He was doing his best to get ingredients for the cure. You did NOTHING!"

"Knuckles, just leave him alone," Rouge cautioned.

"Shadow's the one acting up. Tell him to stand down," Silver shot, looking at the bat.

"You think I'm gonna stand by and watch my friend get teamed up on, you're DEAD wrong!" Rouge hissed, making Blaze stand between the two with flaming fists. "What're you gonna do, huh? Burn my arm to protect your defenseless boyfriend?"

"I just might…" The pyrokinetic whispered, lowering her eyebrows and making her hands start to smoke.

"Defenseless? Hey! I could ball you up into a basketball, Rouge! You're just an ex-thief! What benefits do you provide to the team, huh? We never need anything stolen!" The grey hedgehog spat.

"Please! Everyone! Calm down!" Tails urged stepping forward. "Sonic? A little help?"

But the Fastest Thing Alive didn't respond. In fact, he just sat down on the ground again and stared off into the far corner of the room, wishing for a chance to redo what had happened.

Shadow holstered his gun and pointed an accusing finger at the Blue Blur. "Pathetic! A real hero would get up and search for Eggman to avenge her death! You're nothing! You're sitting here pouting. I'm not having this."

With that, The Ultimate Life Form turned and stormed out of the room.

"Shadow, wait!" Rouge called and started after him.

"DON'T FOLLOW!" The dark hero roared from around the corner.

The bat turned and narrowed her eyes at Silver and Blaze. "Now look what you did."

With that, she flew out of the room.

After a long silence, Tails spoke up. "They'll come back. They just need to cool off."

"Ha! You think we're gonna continue to work with those two?" Silver seethed. "I've been putting up with them for too long, but this is the last straw! I'm done! Team Sonic is dead, along with Amy."

The telekinetic began to float out of the room. Blaze looked back at the echidna, fox and hedgehog, nodded and gave a light, weak wave before jogging after her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, what just happened?" Knuckles demanded, scratching his head.

Sonic stood up and let his arms fall to his sides. "Team Sonic just disbanded."

* * *

*Two and a half hours later*

"I've tried contacting all of them, but they won't answer," The fox stated. "They don't want to be found."

"Well, we can't just stand around and do nothing! We have to go out and do something! Those things are still on the loose and Eggman is still at large. There's no telling what Robotnik will do now!" Knuckles replied.

"Sonic, Amy wouldn't want you giving up on a fight like this. There are still millions of people in Mobius that need help. You have to stop these things and arrest Eggman," Tails added, turning to the blue hero, who was sitting in a chair.

The Fastest Thing Alive looked at the two out of his peripheral vision and nodded, standing up.

"The best chance I have of finding Eggman is to trail his two creations back to where he's hiding without being spotted," Sonic stated. "Although it's not my style, I have to be stealthy on this one, or I won't be able to get to Robotnik's location."

"I'll track them down," Tails stated, turning on the super computer and searching through news videos. "Nothing…nothing…nothing…Deathwatch boat found with crew dead…nothing…Mobius awaits news of Amy Rose's condition…Super sale at Fallmart…Man attempts to rob bank with water pistol…nothing…Ah! Here! Rock monster and green being last seen entering Mobiocity woods!"

"When was that last posted?" Knuckles asked. "Three minutes ago?"

"More like eight, but still!" The young genius exclaimed. "Sonic, you…"

The fox turned around to find an empty area behind him. Sonic had already left.

* * *

*With Sonic*

"I'm NOT letting you get away this time, Eggman!"

_HE IS THE CAUSE FOR AMY ROSE'S DEATH._

The hero shook his head and kept running. "I thought I got rid of you!"

_NO. I AM HERE. YOU HAVE BEEN STUCK IN THIS LIMBO WITH ROBOTNIK FOR YEARS. YOU DEFEAT HIM, HE RETREATS INTO HIS LAIR AND MAKES MORE ROBOTS AND SO ON AND SO ON. FINALLY, YOU TRY TO BREAK THE CYCLE AND ARREST HIM AFTER THE DARKSPINE ATTACK, BUT—_

"But he retreated into the woods with Toxic and The Plague. Yeah, I know this."

_YES, BUT BECAUSE YOU BROKE TH CYCLE, HE HAS LASHED OUT AND IT HAS COST YOU SOMEONE YOU CARED DEEPLY FOR. IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED, AND NOW THAT IT HAS, HE MUST BE ELIMINATED BEFORE HE CAN STRIKE AGAIN._

"No. That's not my way."

_YOU'RE WAY HAS RESULTED IN THE DEATH OF YOUR FRIEND. YOU SWORE TO PROTECT THOSE CLOSE TO YOU AND THE PEOPLE OF MOBIUS. THE DARKSPINE INVASION AND NOW THIS HAS PROVEN THE EGGMAN NO LONGER HAS THE GOAL OF TAKING OVER THE WORLD, BUT KILLING YOU AND YOUR TEAM FIRST. KILL OR BE KILLED, SONIC._

"If I throw him in prison—"

_THEN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, HE WILL ESCAPE AND CONTINUE TO DESTROY INNOCENT LIVES. IF HE IS GONE, THE ENTIRE WOLD OF MOBIUS WILL BE A SAFER PLACE. YOU WANT THAT, RIGHT?_

"Yeah, but—"

_NO. NO BUTS._

"Where'd the other guy go?"

_LIKE WHAT HAS TO BE DONE WITH EGGMAN, I DEALT WITH HIM AFTER THE REALIZATION OF AMY ROSE'S PASSING._

Sonic reached the entrance to the Mobiocity woods and hopped into a tree, making his way slowly and silently through the branches, trying to catch up to the two creations.

"Stop saying that."

_SHE'S DEAD._

"Stop!"

_DEAD. DECEASED. MUERTO. KILLED! MARTYRED!_

The hero's vision blurred as rage filled his entire being and hate seeped into his bones. "Enough! Shut up!"

After a few minutes of sneaking around, the hedgehog caught up with the Eggman monsters, who were lumbering through the woods. Careful as to not make a sound, Sonic leaped to another branch and hung there until the two beasts went into a cave. After about five minutes, they emerged and stormed through the woods, heading back towards the city.

"Tails, Toxic and The Plague are making their way back towards the city!" Sonic whispered into his earpiece.

"Noted! Did you find Eggman's hideout?"

"Yeah."

"Careful in there!" The fox warned.

"Got it. Thanks!"

Sonic dropped down from the tree tops and slowly entered the cave of the evil doctor.

* * *

*Five minutes earlier, with Eggman*

The doctor slowly and groggily sat up after being woken up by his two creations. "Hm? Huh? Oh, what is it? Did you kill Sonic?"

"No kill. Toxic has news," The Plague grumbled.

"Because I know my own poison and how long it takes for the toxin to kill someone, and I know this because I'm made of the material, I predict that right now, Amy Rose has died," The green glob stated.

"Who?" The villain asked, taking off his broken glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Amy Rose. Sonic's girlfriend."

"Oh! Her! Good…good," The doctor sighed, nodding. "And Sonic?"

"We…can't find him. He had one of his friends fend us off while he ran back to the city with some object he acquired within a cave in the Frostbite Dimension. We don't know what he had," Toxic responded.

"So that pest is still alive, eh? Well, now I think I know how to lure him out of hiding," Eggman stated, standing up. "Go after his friends again. Kill them one by one and bring me back an object that they associate themselves with for proof. He should emerge soon enough."

The two nodded and started for the cave exit when their master called out again.

"Don't kill them the way you killed Amy Rose. Do it quicker. Let The Plague use his force."

The two monstrosities nodded once more and bounded out of the cave, back towards the city. After they were gone, the doctor sighed, smiled and sat down again, popping a piece of gum he bought earlier into his mouth.

"Mmmm! Minty!" Eggman chuckled. "I wish Cubot and Orbot were here. Despite their insolence, they would've kept me company while Toxic and The Plague were away.

"Maybe I should suffice," A figure at the entrance of the cave stated.

Eggman sat up suddenly and put on his glasses, squinting at the figure that blocked out the sunlight that shone into the cave. "Sonic?"

"Finally found you, Eggman," The Blue Blur stated, walking forward.

"What're the chances? Ha ha! We were just talking about you! I heard your girlfriend has, uh, died at the hands of my creations," The villain laughed.

Robotnik didn't even get a chance to finish his laugh before something pulled on his raggedy clothes and a rush of wind smacked his face. His bearings and senses were left behind in the cave, and it wasn't until he had stopped and stood for a few seconds did they come back to him. Eggman looked around wildly, suddenly realizing he was at the top of the mountain where his cave was a part of.

"You think Amy's death is funny?" The doctor heard the Blue Blur say.

"Now, Sonic, I—"

The villain stopped himself when he looked over at Sonic. Black smoke and mist was swarming over the hedgehog's legs and arms, making its way to the hero's chest, enveloping Sonic's torso before doing to same thing to his head. Where his green eyes once shone was replaced with a bright, white light.

"You look different. New quill cut?" Eggman asked nervously, backing up a little.

Sonic's arm shot out and grabbed hold of the doctor, lifting him into the air. "You killed Amy. When will your conquest for complete power and for my friends and I to die stop?"

"Sonic! Please! Put me down!" Eggman pleaded, looking helplessly at the hero before him.

Dark Sonic held the evil doctor over the edge of a large cliff and bore his white eyes into Robotnik. The good part of him, or what was left of it, was urging him not to throw the doctor over the edge. That was not the right thing to do and that's not what he normally would do. But this situation isn't normal. Nothing is normal anymore. The darkness in him that he had kept away for so long was unleashed when this whole adventure occurred. It had only arisen to take over now.

"I-I-I won't do any evil deeds again! Please," Eggman blubbered.

"Lies…" Dark Sonic muttered.

"Yeah. That was a lie, but I won't try to take over Mobius or harm your friends anymore! I'll…rob banks and stuff!" The doctor rapidly droned, smiling. "Just let me go!"

The black hedgehog smiled. "Very poor choice of words."

* * *

*With Sonic*

The angered hero was about to drop Eggman off the cliff and end his foe's ruthless attempts for power right there, when he suddenly had a flashback. It wasn't long, but it made him feel…good. He felt happy for the first time since this whole adventure began. His flashback showed him and Amy, walking together after she had convinced Shadow to stop his evil ways.

* * *

*In the flashback*

"I could've beaten him, you know," The blue hero stated. "Coulda turned Super Sonic and then kapooyah'd the stuffing outta him. We wouldn't have to worry about him anymore."

"You only destroy enemies when they threaten the whole world or those you care about!" Amy stated. "I saw good in him, Sonic. I felt that I could change him and I did. He was just misunderstood is all."

"What about Robuttnik?"

Amy laughed. "What about him?"

"He's just gonna keep making more and more robots to take over the world. Maybe I can convince Shadow, now that he's on our side, to…"

The pink hedgehog turned and forcefully poked the hero in the chest. "Sonic the Hedgehog, as long as you fight for all that is right and just, promise me that you'll never destroy a villain unless they're an imminent threat to all."

"Big vocabulary."

"PROMISE!"

"Alright! I promise! Geez!" Sonic sighed.

"Besides, Eggman's creations are the ones that are a threat. Not the bad doctor himself," Amy finished, walking ahead of the hero.

* * *

*Present time*

The flashback with Amy had filled the hero with a sense of hope and warmth, making him feel confident in his intentions as a hero again. His dark form was gone, and he could feel himself becoming…a hero…again.

_YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED! YOU ARE DOOMED! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS DEAD! I CAUSED THE BLACKOUT THAT KEPT YOU FROM SUCCEEDING! ME! I STALLED! YOU FAILED!_

_I am…back. I live! Sonic, you've not given up hope?_

"I know my purpose again," The hero stated.

"Congratulations," Eggman quickly stated, squirming a little. "Please put me down, now!"

_KILL HIM! THERE IS STILL TIME TO MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE!_

_The right choice is for you to cease…to…be!_

_I WILL ALWAYS BE APART OF YOU, SONIC! ONE DAY, YOUR DARK SIDE WILL EMERGE ONCE MORE, AND THEN WE SHALL SEE IF YOU CAN CONTROL IT! I AM ALWAYS HE—_

A long silence echoed through the hedgehog's mind.

_He is gone. I am now in control of your thoughts and emotions. Let's take this doctor in, shall we?_

"Let's," The Fastest Thing Alive stated, lowering his eyebrows.

"Let's what?" Eggman asked before being whisked away again, screaming the whole time.

* * *

*With Rouge, twenty five minutes earlier, location: unknown*

The bat had given up on finding Shadow. He was really good at hiding if he didn't want to be approached. After she had dispersed from the HQ, she had attempted to find her G.U.N. friend, but to no avail. She now just lingered from rooftop to rooftop of Mobiocity, looking out among the people below who were going on with their daily lives.

_Everything just fell apart in a flash. Just yesterday morning, everything was fine. Now…_

Rouge kicked a small rock off the edge of the roof and watched it fall to the ground, accidentally hitting a commuter on the head.

"SORRY!" Rouge called from above.

The bat's ultra-sensitive ears perked up at the sound of a light thunk behind her and the sound of the roof door opening. Turning around, she saw an old janitor with spectacles on, peeking out from behind the door.

"I'm sorry. Do you need up here? I can move," Rouge apologized.

In response, the man was flung through the door and across the rooftop, skidding to a stop near the edge of the building. A large stalagmite was sticking through his back. The bat turned and looked at the dead custodian before whirling back to the now open rooftop doorway, where Toxic and The Plague stood. Rouge knew there was no way to win this fight, so she attempted to fly away. Toxic stopped her from doing this by shooting a slimy, green tentacle out from its back, wrapping it around the ex-thief and pulling her back to the ground, where it kept her pinned down. The Plague lumbered up to Rouge and wrapped its hand around the bat's neck, slowly starting to squeeze.

"Tell where Sonic be and live," The rock beast stated. "Say none, you die."

The truth was, Rouge didn't know where Sonic was and she didn't know how to get out of this situation. She did the only thing she knew she could do in a case like this. Lie.

"He's…at Angel Island…by the…Mas…ter Emral…d…" She wheezed.

The golem looked over at its green companion, who just nodded in reply. The Plague turned and stared into the panicked hero's eyes, and clenched his fist all the way, removed the well-known heart plate from Rouge's body and tossed her over the edge of the building like a rag-doll.

"Next stop, Angel Island," Toxic stated.

* * *

*With Tails and Knuckles, back at HQ*

"Tails, I've just handed over Eggman to the army. They're gonna put him in solitary confinement until he gets a trial," Sonic stated.

"Sounds good, Sonic. Knuckles is keeping watch over the HQ in case there's any trouble. Head back over here! I have the cure put together so we can take down these creations that Eggman made…or at least that's the plan," The fox replied.

"Alright. On my way! Sonic, out!"

After hanging up, the fox walked over to Amy, who hadn't been touched since Blaze and Silver had been in the medical room, and put a white sheet over her, sighing and wiping his eyes. Turning back to his computer, a yellow box with the words "urgent news update" flashed across the screen. Tails jogged over and clicked on the box, stepped back to read the news report, and passed out.

The title read: Breaking News! Ex-thief and Hero Rouge the Bat Found Dead by Corporate Building. Details Follow

* * *

*With Sonic*

As soon as he arrived at the base, Sonic was bombarded by an army of mixed statements and facts from Tails, all concerning the report on the death of both Amy and Rouge. The murder of the ex-thief was a shock to the blue hero, and when he found out, he checked the news for confirmation, and sure enough, she was taken out by a large, fatal attack to the neck by something of large force. The mark seemed to indicate it was a hand, and the body of the janitor found on the rooftop had a stalagmite in him.

Needless to say, Knuckles was devastated. He was never one to show much negative emotion other than anger, but he was doing his best to keep a few tears away at the news of Rouge's death.

"Toxic and The Plague," Sonic muttered, narrowing his eyes. "They're picking us off, trying to get to me. We have to warn the others."

"Reports say that they're heading towards Angel Island," Knuckles stated in a hoarse voice, stepping forward. "I should be there."

Sonic turned to the young genius. "Tails? Do you have the cure made?"

The fox nodded and produced three vials from his back pocket of his tool belt.

"And these'll supposedly destroy the material that holds Toxic and The Plague together?"

"Hopefully. Essentially, it'll kill them, but it's not one hundred percent certain to work," Tails answered.

The blue hero shifted his gaze to Knuckles. "I'm going to Angel Island to try and stop these guys once and for all. Care to join?"

The echidna weakly smirked. "A fight? You think I'd miss out on some payback? I'm gonna go ballistic on these freak balls for killing Rouge."

Sonic nodded and walked out of the room, along with Knuckles right behind. "Then let's hop in the Tornado and head out."

* * *

*With Silver and Blaze, on Angel Island, ten minutes later*

"This is nice," Silver stated, sighing. "We needed this break after everything we went through in your kingdom and what happened back at HQ."

"Running away from our problems is not the answer, Silver," Blaze stated.

"I'm not running away from anything! If I could remember how to use the Chaos Emeralds to travel back in time and fix this, I would, but I can't. No one can! We all forgot. It's been too long."

"What about those two creatures?"

"Tails said they have a cure to finish those two. Sonic, Knuckles and him are capable of shoving that stuff down those monsters' throats. We're all in mourning right now, and I think you and I should step back and take a breather before we go help Sonic and them again," The telekinetic stated. "Besides, those two…things…want us gone, not any of the people in Mobius. The defenseless are safe and we can handle ourselves if anything comes our way."

"Let's test that, shall we?" Someone hissed from behind a rock.

A rock that wasn't there before.

The Plague flopped out on the ground, breaking away from its stone-like position and standing up. Toxic formed right by its side.

"You really wanna do that? I can obliterate you two with a flick of the hand," Silver stated, getting off of his rock.

The Plague raised its hands in the air slowly with a smirk, and ten other duplicates sprouted out of the ground, snarling and balling up their fists.

The hedgehog's expression wavered. "Alright. Maybe a little more challenging."

"We can face them, Silver," Blaze stated, and then yelped in surprise when rock began to encase her shoes, and then started travelling up her leg.

Increasing her body heat, the rock started to turn black, and then to ash, disintegrating at her feet. Turning to face Toxic, her hands burst into a ball of blue flame before rushing the monster, dodging a swing at her head, she thrust her hands into the torso of the creature and set her fists and arms on the hottest amount of fire she could give off in her normal form. Toxic wretched backwards and melted into a bubbling pool of acid, but within seconds was fully formed, much to the cat's surprise.

"Happened before, but with laser beams," The green glob hissed, wrapping its arms around Blaze, pinning her to the ground and screeching a terrible wail into her face.

Meanwhile, Silver was doing his best to fend off multiple forms of The Plague, but every time he took one out, four more would rise up to take its place. He was losing badly. Soon, after taking many hits to the face and gut, he was swarmed over and pinned down to the ground.

"WHERE SONIC?" All of The Plague's bellowed.

A faint hum was heard in the distance, and it was getting louder by the second. All of the clones turned at once to see a plane flying towards them with a blue hedgehog and red echidna on the roof. Quickly, Silver shielded himself in a sphere of energy, just in time for the aircraft to smash into the multiple versions of The Plague, sending pieces of rock everywhere. The Tornado crashed into a large rock about fifteen feet behind and burst into flame.

Silver quickly got up and looked over at his girlfriend, who was almost encased in a giant green cocoon thanks to Toxic. Thrusting out her one free hand, she summoned the fire from the wreckage of the plane to envelope her, searing the gooey monster off of her.

The four scrambled together, with Silver and Blaze panting heavily from their fight.

"You always show up at the best times," The telekinetic panted.

"We got the cures. We just need to get these vials at the center of the two in order for it to probably work," The Fastest Thing Alive explained. "At least, getting it to the center is my best plan. That'll probably work better."

"Probably work?" Blaze asked.

"Better than inevitably doomed to fail," Knuckles shot.

"I can get to Toxic's center easier," Silver stated. "Blaze can you help me keep it distracted?"

"Sure," The pyrokinetic replied.

"Knuckles, you punch through The Plague's center and stuff the vial in, opened, before he re-encases himself, alright?" Sonic asked, and the echidna nodded.

"Now we kill four in one trip," The rock monster stated, emerging from the ground at a much slower rate.

"We found you, Sonic. Finally. Now, after we kill you four, only the fox and dark hedgehog stand in Eggman's way for complete and total domination," Toxic added, forming together again.

"Wow. Two Robotnik creations that actually stayed loyal to him. Somebody take a picture," Silver said.

The four heroes turned to face the Eggman monstrosities. Knuckles suddenly lunged to his left, rolling across the ground and skidding to a stop while Sonic zipped around him and knocked the legs out from underneath The Plague. Getting on top of the golem, Sonic grabbed the back of the rock beast's head and began rapidly bashing it into the ground at a rate of ten times per second. Soon, bits and pieces of The Plague's face began crumbling off, but after dodging a sudden rock spire that shot out of his foe's back, the Blue Blur decided to hop off and let the echidna lift his enemy into the air. Pulling the cork off the vile of liquid with his teeth, Knuckles punched a hole through The Plague's chest, sticking the vial inside.

"This is for Rouge. Now you can experience what it feels like to die inside," The red hero seethed.

After kicking the rock monster back, The Guardian of the Master Emerald watched The Plague begin to shudder violently as the cure coursed through the veins of their enemy before the light in the golem's eyes faded. After the light was gone, the figure of The Plague crumbled into a pile of rocks, finally defeated.

Sonic looked over to his right to see Silver do the same thing to Toxic. The two heroes stepped back and watched the light drain from the Eggman creations eyes before melting into a pile of green goo.

"Great! How am I gonna clean this mess up?" The echidna complained, looking around at the carnage.

"Tails?" Sonic called, tapping his earpiece.

"Yeah? Sonic? Did you make it in time? Did you win?" The fox crackled.

"We did. Got here just in time to save Silver and Blaze…"

"WHATEVER!" The telekinetic shouted from a distance.

"…and we were able to destroy Eggman's creations. We'll be heading back now," Sonic replied.

"Any word from Shadow?" The young prodigy questioned.

"Nothing, but he'll turn up eventually," The Blue Blur answered, and then paused. "Is there something else, buddy?"

"Don't get your hopes up, but I've been looking into the broken dimensional travel disc you brought back as well as research on rift portals from when we first went into the Frostbite Dimension. That along with time travel methods used by Mephiles and other wielders in the past, if we couple that with the power of the Master Emerald and if all the Chaos Emeralds are attached to the machine…we may be able to create a portal that lets you go back in time to fix the events of the past. I've made more vials of the cure. If you could bring the Master Emerald back…"

"Say no more, Tails! We're on our way back!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, just don't get your hopes too hi—"

The Fastest Thing Alive disconnected and turned to the three heroes behind him, smiling. "Knuckles, please fetch the Master Emerald."

"I'm not your butler!" The echidna called.

"Just do it!" Sonic retorted.

**Alright! Congratulations for making it to the end of the longest chapter I've ever written. Here, have a virtual high five if you made it through in one sitting.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! It took me FOREVER to write this. I spent so much time writing and trying to make it good, but if some things lack detail or don't add up, please leave a review with your thoughts and letting me know what issues are so I can easily fix them. I don't want to go through and edit all 5,263 words again. That'd be horrible.**

***Remember to check out TheHedgehogTrio's profile for more cool stories! You won't be disappointed!***

**PLEASE! IF 18 PAGES CONTAINING 5,263 WORDS DOESN'T EARN A REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT DOES.**

**I'm gonna rest now. The last chapter will be up much sooner than this one was. It will be the final chapter in this story and there will be no sneak peeks for the next story. Only the title.**

**More to come…**


	20. The Blood of Mobius (Final)

**If the site said there was an update on this story earlier and nothing was here, that's because I uploaded a new chapter, saw that FF screwed up a part, deleted the chapter and then fixed it. Sorry for any confusion.**

*With Tails, forty minutes later, at HQ*

The fox jogged outside to greet Sonic and the others as they arrived, but instead was astonished and dismayed when Blaze landed, extinguishing the fire she ignited while flying, followed by the Blue Blur and Knuckles floated in, willed by Silver in one hand, and in the other was a heap of scrap that was once the Tornado.

"That was one of my pride and joys!" The fox exclaimed, falling to his knees after the wreckage was placed down.

"Ah, you can fix it!" Knuckles said, slapping the young genius on the back as he picked up the Master Emerald that had clunked to the ground and brought it inside.

Tails' left eye began to twitch violently as the others walked inside. He maintained the same facial expression, and began to cough violently when a fly went into his gaping mouth.

"So what's this time travel thing?" The echidna called from inside the building.

The fox stood up and kicked the pile of metal. "If this works, I won't need to repair this anyway."

"WHAT?" Sonic shouted, not hearing his friend.

* * *

*With Sonic, inside the HQ*

The hedgehog sat up as the young genius walked in, grumbling something about his plane and time travel. After struggling with the Master Emerald, trying to get it hooked up to the machine, Knuckles stepped in and placed the giant gem wherever Tails needed it. The fox hooked up some cables and wires to the emerald and then typed some commands into the computer.

"So what's this gonna do?" Silver asked, sitting back in a chair.

"By studying the mechanics of time travel and the unlimited power of the Master Emerald, if you connect the power of the Chaos Emeralds to this machine, which is powered by…um…the entire Mobiocity power grid that I had to…borrow…as well as the Master Emerald, it will, in theory, create a wormhole back in time as far as three days. Mephiles was able to travel back in time at will and could be in the past for however long he wanted, and since he helped Silver and Blaze get back, they could stay in the past for however long they wanted to as well." Tails explained.

"I'm not going back to my dystopian wasteland," The telekinetic stated.

The fox nodded in acknowledgement of the hero's comment. "Since this machine is no Mephiles, thankfully, it can only go back so far. The events changed in Mobius will only affect Mobius. No other dimensions, say the Frostbite or Blaze's dimension, will be affected by the events in Mobius that are changed. The history and timeline of our home as well as the physical state and memories of the inhabitants here will be rewritten, but events outside of Mobius, whatever may have happened, will still remain. They will have happened."

"So, if I go back in time and stop Toxic and The Plague before they hurt Amy, then none of this will have happened in Mobius and we can go on with our lives?" Sonic asked.

"Well, not ours. Once you save Amy and basically change the course of Mobian history, our timeline, the one without Amy or Rouge—"

"Wait, what?" Blaze asked.

"—will have ceased to exist. This whole timeline will collapse in on itself; everyone and everything will be obliterated. You will have saved Amy and the past Mobius, making a better future for us all, but you, the Sonic from this timeline, as well as all of us, will fade to nothingness," The young genius explained. "We will be alive, but…us…won't be."

"Are you sure this works?" Knuckles asked.

"Never tested it yet!" Tails replied.

"So Sonic could go through that portal and…be torn to shreds? It could send him to the future? It could turn him into a cheeseburger?" Silver asked.

"I mean…theoretically…" The fox responded, looking down. "This thing was built pretty quickly. I've worked out as many bugs as I can, but I'm limited by today's technology to have gotten them all. Due to this, only one person can go through the portal when it's active, and they can't come back."

The blue hero looked over at the covered body of Amy and blinked a few times. If he was successful, none of this would have ever happened and he'd have her back, but no one was sure if this would even work. Was he really willing to risk his own life?

_You know what you must do…_

Sonic made his decision and nodded, summoning the emeralds around him, handing them over to Tails, who reluctantly received them and hooked them up to the different areas in the machine. The machine had a large base with steps leading up to a large arc shape, which had the emeralds inside of it. The Master Emerald sat behind the machine with cords and wires coming out of it and connecting to the machine itself and the computer next to it.

"Fire it up," The Fastest Thing Alive said hoarsely.

Tails typed some commands into the computer and a sharp, bright yellow light shot out from the floor, top and all angles of the arc, meeting at the middle to form a rift. Forking over three vials for the cure, just in case Sonic was too late once more in stopping Amy from being poisoned, Tails sighed and looked down.

"I know that there's no convincing you not to do this. I know we won't die and I don't want you to not do this. I want our team back. I just…" The fox mumbled. "For the first time in my life, I don't have any predictions on what to do next. No backup plan and no idea of what to expect next. It's…weird."

Sonic nodded and placed his hands on his friend's shoulder. "I'll fix this. All of this. Everything will be like it once was. We'll come out of this just fine."

"Ok. Uh, Sonic? One more thing. Don't allow Past Amy or your past self to see you. I'm not one-hundred percent sure this is true, but if they see you, it might create a paradox that'll cease both timelines to have ever existed, and we'd all be dead," The fox added.

"Thanks. No pressure," The blue hero muttered.

Turning around, he said his brief goodbyes to Silver, Blaze and Knuckles before jumping through the portal, hoping to fix the past.

* * *

*In the Mobiocity Park, two days earlier*

The Fastest Thing Alive tumbled out of the rift onto a nearby rooftop, overlooking the park below. Amy had just pushed Sonic down the hill, which sent him sprawling into a tree where she rushed to his aid. From the building, Sonic smiled at the scene, remembering the fond memory.

"I'm doing this for you, Amy. For all of us. You're the glue that holds us together. Without you…I guess everything falls apart. Never saw you in that way before," The Blue Blur said to himself, leaping down from the rooftop and making his way to the park.

He waited for his previous self to be thrown across the park before dropping down to an alley where he could strike when the time was right. Toxic formed next to The Plague, and the two began their assault. Waiting for Past Sonic to start engaging The Plague, the Blue Blur ran out of the shadows and rocketed into his former self, flinging the blue hero across the park and into some parked cars where he slumped to the ground in a daze. The rock beast looked down where the barely conscious hero was and then back to the Fastest Thing Alive, scratching its head.

"Two Sonic?" The Plague rumbled, then hardened its expression. "Smash both!"

Future Sonic leaped out of the way as the golem slammed its hand on the ground. However, when the hero dodged the attack, a sharp pain in his back made him cry out. He had injured his past self's back, and now that affected him.

_You haven't re-written history yet, so you feel what you do to yourself._

The past Blue Blur was starting to come around. The Fastest Thing Alive glanced quickly at the hedgehog before rushing towards him, picking him up and launching him through some glass. Doing so, cuts and gashes appeared on the future hero's arms, legs and body.

_You can't keep doing that._

_Thanks for the notification!_ The hero thought.

_Might I suggest taking the battle somewhere else so you don't have to juggle you or Amy while fighting these two, _The pure being inside him responded.

Sonic looked over at Amy, who was just thrown across the park and slammed into the rock wall that encased the area. She appeared to be woozy and her vision didn't seem too great at the moment.

The hero took this opportunity and raced towards Toxic, grabbing it and running back towards the angered rock beast. Mustering all the strength he had left, Future Sonic wrapped his hand around The Plague's arm and pulled it along with him. Racing up buildings and across rooftops, the hero made a B-line for the woods, where no one would interfere. The Fastest Thing Alive allowed the two creations to be dragged along the buildings, having some of their arms and faces chip away, only to reform.

Leaping off the edge of the last structure, the Blue Blur flinged the two Eggman servants to the ground, creating a crater where the rock monster landed and a giant splatter mark where Toxic landed. The two soon formed again and faced the hero will malice in their eyes.

"You fight us?" The Plague rumbled.

"You're death will not be swift, hedgehog," Toxic added.

"Probably not, but yours will be," The blue hero exclaimed, picking out two of the three vials of the cure.

"Foolish hero! We can't die!" The slimy villain hissed.

"Ya know, I have a knack for proving people wrong and doing the impossible," Sonic replied, shaking one of the vials.

"We shall see," The goo being stated, narrowing its green eyes.

The Plague sunk into the ground at an alarming speed, leaving only the Blue Blur and Toxic. Thrusting its arms forward, green tentacles shot out from the slime beast's arms and hands, trying to wrap around Sonic, but to no avail. The hero swiftly dodged the attack, sliding under the legs of his foe. Before he could stand back up to his feet, a rock shell encased his whole torso. The Plague formed before him, smiling menacingly and slowly squeezing his hands. The stone casing began to squeeze Sonic, slowly crushing the life out of him. Sonic was losing his breath at a rapid rate; thinking fast, he began to vibrate at a high rate, making the rock around start to give way. The rock beast frowned and closed his hands more, but the more he tightened his grip on the hero, the more Sonic vibrated. This continued until the rock finally gave way, and the hero rushed into the woods, leaving the two in the dust. A large roar echoed throughout the forest. This made the hedgehog smile, doubling back and curling up into a tight ball. Spinning on the ground, he waited until his maximum speed was reached before launching himself throughout the woodland area, bouncing from tree to tree until he crashed through The Plague's chest, creating a gaping hole. Future Sonic pivoted on his heels and thrusted his hand which held a vial in the chest wound of his foe, breaking the glass that contained the cure. Pulling his hand out, the golem's wound sealed up, but before the villain could attack once more, a sickly green ooze began falling from his mouth before his eyes lost their light, and the rock monster crumbled into the earth for the last time.

The hero did a mental fist pump before his legs were knocked out from under him.

_You forgot one._

_Thanks! I wondered what that was!_ Sonic thought sarcastically.

The hedgehog was pulled into the air, held by his feet by Toxic's tentacles, which sprouted out of his back. His foe slammed him into a tree, knocking the air out of him. Before Future Sonic could recover, he was repeatedly bashed into the ground and held back in front of his assailant, wheezing and gagging.

"What did you do to my comrade?" The slime monster hissed.

"Um…I sent him to a better place? Well, I mean, he was bad, so…maybe not a better place…but…" The Blue Blur sputtered.

"We're unkillable!"

"Like I said, I'm good at doing the impossible."

The ooze being's face drew back, creating a deformed, creepy face. Toxic's eyes had become slanted and curved and its mouth widened, showing a row of gooey, dripping, seemingly sharp slime teeth.

"I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully," The villain said, using more tentacles to wrap around the hero's body and then more to force his eyelids back. "I will rip out your spine and wrap it around your neck like a scarf."

"Ever consider going into fashion design?" Sonic remarked.

The green villain spat on the ground and sucker punched the hedgehog in the stomach.

"Guess not," The Fastest Thing Alive whispered painfully.

"You will submit to my toxin and die after much suffering," Toxic continued, opening its mouth wide. "And then I will destroy everything you ever cared about."

"You already have," The hero said quietly, unscrewing the cork on the second vial, taking a breath and plunging his arm down his assailant's throat so far that his head was buried in the Eggman creation's mouth.

His attacker coughed, gagged and struggled, but the hero held on until he was sure that every last drop was emptied out of the vial. Letting go of the glass tube, Sonic fell out of the villain's mouth, gasping for air and scooting backward. Toxic screeched loudly, thrashing about and lashing its tentacles everywhere. Slowly, the being began to seep into the ground, hissing and grabbing at anything near it.

"WE MAY HAVE FAILED, SONIC, BUT ONE DAY, YOU WILL MEET YOUR DOOM! YOU WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF SOMETHING GREATER! ONE WILL BE LUCKYYYY OONNEEEE DDAYYYYY…!" Toxic screeched, and with that, it melted into the ground, leaving only drips of ooze on trees and bushes.

Suddenly, Future Sonic felt weird. He looked down at his left hand and saw that slowly but surely, it was turning into dust.

_You've stopped the events in your timeline from happening. You no longer exist._

"I still have one more thing to do, though."

_Then hurry._

The hero turned and sped through the forest, following a very familiar path.

"Let's see…Right and then left…hop over this log and duck under this tree…Jump here and roll here…Aaaaand bingo!"

Stopping at a cave, the hero rushed inside and grabbed a sleeping Doctor Eggman, and without much of a struggle, since he had the element of surprise, Sonic apprehended Robotnik and began racing through the woods. The Fastest Thing Alive made his way to a rooftop that overlooked the park in no time and tossed the mastermind downward, where authorities and the members of Team Sonic were already on sight. No one saw him.

Taking one last look at Amy, the hedgehog dropped down into an alley where no one would find him and sat down.

_You did well. You overcame great odds to save someone you cared for._

"I had to. I'm nothing without her. I can see that now."

The hero looked over at the park again.

"I only hope I'll be able to see that at some point."

_You've traveled so far and done so much. Now, rest._

Rest sounded nice. Very nice. By now, the hedgehog's arms and legs had fizzled away as well as half of his torso. It wouldn't be much longer. He wondered what was on the other side. Tails had always said there would just be nothingness, but Amy had always thought something beautiful would wait for people. Sonic decided to hope for Amy's outlook to come true. Closing his eyes, the Blue Blur took his final breaths before fading away into nothingness.

* * *

*Five minutes earlier, in the timeline where Mobius is without Amy and Rouge, with Shadow*

The hero had heard everything. He had followed Sonic back to HQ and had eavesdropped in on Tails' explanation of his plan to the heroes. It seemed risky, yes, and of course, very deadly and stupid. The Ultimate Life Form wasn't at all surprised when Sonic had accepted such a feat.

Shadow wasn't going to stop him. Why would he? He wanted everything to be fixed. He wanted the past to be set right. And if the world lost Sonic, then the others would step in and do their best to fight until the end, where they too would eventually join the Blue Blur in death.

But now? Everything was chaos. Sonic had succeeded. The evidence was right in front of him. The world of Mobius began to collapse on itself. Buildings that once stood tall started to crumble down to the ground and were sucked into the swirling black vortex at the center of the dimension. Sonic had done it. He changed the past. Now, because of that, none of this existed anymore. Tails had been right.

Shadow sat on a hill and watched as the chaos and destruction unfolded before him. Lifting up his hands, he frowned as they slowly began to disintegrate into dust. As more and more of his arms were wiped away as ash and tiny particles, the Ultimate Life Form shook his head.

_So this is it, Sonic? This is how far you'd go to save her? I'm surprised. Quite surprised…_

The dark hero shut his eyes and leaned back in the grass, waiting for the rest of him to fade and the world of Mobius to be sucked in.

He was happy. He'd be with his friends once more and finally be able to see Maria again. For the first time in decades, Shadow felt at peace.

* * *

*With Sonic, real time, in Mobius, ten minutes earlier*

"What the heck were those things?" The blue hero grunted after Knuckles helped him to his feet and the two walked out of the shop.

The Blue Blur shook shards of glass off of his back and touched the cut marks gingerly, cringing every time he did.

"Don't touch those, stupid!" The echidna barked, batting the hedgehog's hands away from his back. "We'll get ya fixed up. No one really knows what those things were, but if I had to guess, the good doctor is back."

"Robuttnick?"

Knuckles nodded. "Seems like something he'd do. He always has a backup plan."

"You guys got here in good time."

"Yeah. Silver and Blaze are over there, trying to clean up some of the wreckage. We'll have to keep an eye out for those things in the future. No telling when they'll pop up again," The Guardian of the Master Emerald replied.

"How's Amy?" The Fastest Thing Alive questioned.

"Why don't you check up on her yourself?"

Sonic looked over at his pink friend and a wave of relief washed over him. Amy sat on a bench with army medics all around her, treating the minor wounds she received in the battle. She was doing her best to tell them to butt off, but they kept circling around her like vultures.

"Alright, guys, back up," Sonic stated, pushing through the soldiers. "She said she's fine. If there're any issues we'll let you know."

"We just have a few more questions and we'll leave," A soldier stated.

"And who're you?" Amy asked.

"My name is Gideon. We just have a couple questions for you," The trooper replied.

* * *

*Fifteen minutes later*

Eggman falling from the sky was a new one. Out of nowhere, the villain came falling from the top of a moderately sized building. After looking up at an empty rooftop and cursing Sonic's existence, the heroes gave each other confused looks, decided that he had gone loopy while in seclusion, and helped the army put him in the back of an armored truck, shutting the doors.

"That was unexpected. Guess we don't have to worry about him anymore," Silver stated.

After being told that crowd control and clean up could be handled by the army and that Sonic and Amy were free to go, the six heroes began their trek back home. Along the way, Amy and Sonic fell behind the group a little.

"Sorry that our walk didn't turn out the way you wanted," The blue hero muttered, looking down.

"Whaddya mean? I got to smash something! I haven't done that in while!" Amy exclaimed. "I just enjoyed our time out. I never thought you'd wanna go somewhere with me…just the two of us that is."

"I'm trying to put some advice I heard a while back into effect," The Blue Blur admitted sheepishly.

"From who?"

"Blizzard."

"The only good advice he'll ever give."

"I thought you got along with him!"

"I do!" Amy defended. "He's just known to have horrible ideas!"

"Well, nevertheless, I had a nice time out," Sonic finished, nodding.

"Awwwww!" His pink friend exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

Sonic looked around to make sure no one was watching before putting his arm around her and lightly patting her back.

Up ahead, Silver smiled a little at the two before turning back around.

* * *

*With Eggman*

The doctor sat in the back of the truck in silence, drumming his fingers on the seat. His legs and arms were cuffed, and the door to the outside world was locked. No getting out of here. Eggman knew that he had failed once more. His indestructible creations were somehow killed. He had a gut feeling. It was looking like he was going to be in prison for the rest of his life for his countless evil deeds.

That is, until a small rift opened up on the opposite side of Eggman.

A cat in full military gear stepped out, carrying a slight smile and holding a revolver.

"Ivo Robotnik?"

"Yes?"

"Good. I have a proposition for you. If you come with me and agree to work on a specific project that will help my father get his daughter, that is, my sister, back, we will give you everything you need, as much as you want as well as complete freedom after you're done," The mysterious feline stated, getting straight down to business.

"If I refuse?"

The cat motioned around to the jail truck. "Then rot in here."

It seemed like a simple choice, but Eggman didn't know who this was or what he wanted him to build. He also had a feeling that there was something he wasn't being told.

"Deal," The villain said cautiously.

The stranger smiled. "Follow me."

With that, the cat stood the doctor up and pulled him through the portal, closing it behind them after they went through.

* * *

*With Sonic and the others*

"So Shadow and Rouge are on a G.U.N. mission?" Amy asked as the group approached their HQ.

Tails nodded.

"Good news for me!" Sonic chuckled, walking through the door and widening his eyes. "OUR HQ!"

The place was a mess. A gray male hedgehog sat on the couch, flipping through TV channels with a bored expression. Amy's stereo was shattered on the ground with bullet holes in different parts and pieces. An orange and black echidna sat at the far end of the room with his finger in a light socket, vibrating slightly.

"This feels amazing!" He exclaimed, and then looked over at them and nodded.

"MY STEREO!" Amy cried, rushing over to it, grabbing the broken pieces and sobbing. "My Justin Beaver CD is ruined!"

"Tragic," Blaze murmured, rolling her eyes.

The hedgehog on the couch sat up. "Oh! You're home."

"Mute?" Knuckles asked.

"Sorry for barging in. Jessica thought something was dying in Amy's stereo, so she…broke it. She's in the shooting range if you wanna say hi," The sniper stated, and then thumbed over to the echidna. "That's Shock Charge. He's the cousin of Tikal. He's also with us."

"What're you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Our dimension got taken over by some psychotic hedgehog and we lost control. We would like to know if we could stay here for a little bit until we can find another means of living. We got here through a teleporter."

"I mean, sure, but you gotta clean all this up. What happened anyway? It's like a tornado went through here," Tails said.

"GUYS?" A voice called from upstairs.

"More like a Blizzard," Mute muttered.

A blue and white cat emerged from a room and began walking down the stairs with his arms open. "Wazzup my brothers...and sisters? Miss me?"

**There it is! That's the end! Sonic succeeded in saving Amy, Eggman got pulled in by someone to be revealed in the next story (same one that was in Blaze's kingdom) and Blizzard and the others are now living with Sonic and the others!**

**Ending explanation (Didn't understand something? Read this!): Basically, Sonic went back in time and stopped Toxic and The Plague from ever harming Amy. By doing so, he as well as the timeline he was from, which was without Amy, ceased to exist. Wanting to turn Eggman in before he faded away, Sonic followed the same path he did when he arrested Eggman in his own timeline, grabbed him and turned him in to the authorities without being spotted. He then faded away. Why were Blaze and Silver there? Because their conflict in Blaze's dimension was solved, and the time machine doesn't affect dimension timelines other than Mobius', the conflict still remained solved, not needing Blaze and Silver to come over again. They could stay behind. Shadow and Rouge's mission was in Mobius, and because the timeline was reset, so was their mission. Everything played out the same as it did the first time for them (Deathwatch, Backlash and the retreat). Why were Blizzard, Mute, Jessica and Shock Charge there at the end when they weren't in the beginning? Same explination as Silver and Blaze's. They're timeline in the Frostbite Dimension was not affected, and they weren't in Mobius before at any point, so they took a portal to Mobius at the end.**

**Mmany thanks to everyone who read the story. Ii really wass working on this for a while and I'mm veery sorry it took so long. Pplease forgive my slugishhness and lazy attiitude. Llet mee make it up to you with a three part finale, hm? Hope you all undersstand.**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**More to come…**

* * *

A foe will fall when the mind benders meet

And scorched earth will crackle under heroes' feet.

Tall or small, all heroes will fall

And a heart will be broken by the white out's call.

Two heroes will join the two teams of eight

And attempt to change the Mobian fate.

Only when the task seems dire

Will the opposite wielder seize the Throne of Fire.

The one who bears the fiery ring

Will be joined by brothers to slaughter the king,

And only when the shadow of death stands tall

Will an unlikely hero risk it all.

The clan will return and the spire will rise

But the decision of one will determine who dies.

No matter the origin of the last dying breath,

A friend will harbor the Demon of Death.

**Sonic Legends Finale (Part 1 of 3): Inferno**


	21. Author's Note: Finale Part 1 is Up

**Hey everyone! Just letting you know that the first chapter for ****Sonic Legends Finale (Part 1 of 3): Inferno**** is up! Check it out!**


End file.
